Big Bad Wolf
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: The gorgeous and mysterious Derek Hale finds a girl in the woods and is surprised that she doesn't back down from him. Will she be the one that makes him open up again? Or will a certain Argent try and get in the way to make history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Derek's P.O.V.

I found a girl wandering around the woods by herself near my house and decided to follow her. She stopped and sighed, carefully putting her camera in the bag which was over her shoulder.

"Do you mind? It's not very nice following people." She said, turning around. "And you can come out from behind the tree."

I was surprised to say the least as I moved so she could see me and walked a little closer to her.

"Why are you following me?" she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"You do realise this is private property." I said, ignoring her question. "Mine to be exact." I scowled.

"Do I look like I care?"

My scowl wavered slightly in surprise at her attitude.

"Who are you?" I frowned, looking down at her.

"Why should I tell you? You could be some kind of rapist or something." She retorted. For something so small, she had a fiery temper.

"I don't see you running if I was." I smirked slightly. "Your name." I stated. She glared up at me as she held my gaze.

"If you really want to know." She leant closer. "Find out for yourself."

She turned around and walked off, leaving me standing there slightly dumbstruck. I watched as she made her way out of the woods until she disappeared.

"You know, I'm tempted to get Steph on you. She'd give you a run for your money on attitude." Scott remarked.

"Shut up." I growled. I stopped and listened.

"Scott? Stiles?" I heard a faint voice call. Scott's eyes widened.

"It's Steph!" he said, hitting Stiles on the shoulder before they both ran off.

I growled in annoyance and went after them. They stopped outside of the house opposite Scott's. I saw a small figure crawl out of the bush and stand up.

"What were you doing in a bush?" Stiles asked as him and Scott held her steady. I looked at her face and that's when I recognised her.

"You?!" I exclaimed. All three of them jumped and looked over at me.

"How do you know Steph?" Scott asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

"Great, now he knows my name." she muttered.

"Stephanie!" a man's voice roared. "Get your arse back in here you worthless piece of shit!" A man stormed out and she took off running into the woods. We followed her and I noticed she was heading in the same direction as my house.

Scott and I caught hold of her and I reluctantly let all three of them in my house. I smelt blood just as Steph dropped to the floor. I crouched next to her and lifted her shirt a little, exposing a knife wound in her side.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered.

"Are you both just gonna stand there and watch her bleed?" I said, raising an eyebrow. They hurried off to get medical supplies.

I looked closely and noticed the tip of the knife had broken off an embedded itself in her side. I pushed down on either side of the wound to try and get it out. I had to sit on her to keep her still and eventually pulled it out, clamping my hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Scott and Stiles came running back in, kneeling either side of Steph. I grabbed the box out of Scott's hands and rummaged through it; finding alcohol wipes, a needle, thread and bandages.

"Hold her arms down." I instructed as I was still sitting on her legs. They did. "And cover her mouth." I added.

"Fuck you!" she glared at me before Scott placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as I cleaned and stitched up her side.

"I think she passed out." Scott commented, uncovering her mouth.

"Good." I grunted, getting up. "Put her on the couch." I walked out and stood on my porch, looking out at the woods. "Go home Stiles."

"But-"

"Go. Home." I stated.

"Fine, fine. I'm gone." He sighed, leaving.

"How do you know Steph?" Scott asked, standing beside me. I scowled.

"I don't know her. I found her in the woods earlier."

"And she gave you a hard time." He smiled. I glanced at him and growled. "Told you."

"Shut up McCall."

"Just saying." He said. I turned to him suddenly, making him step back.

"Does she know?" I demanded. He flinched.

"Not about us…" he trailed off.

"Scott." I warned.

"Her father's a werewolf." He said quickly.

"How?"

"I don't know."

I sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through my hair, indicating he could go. He scurried off my porch and ran back to his house.

"Look after her Derek!" he called back over his shoulder. I scowled as I watched him disappear.

I went back inside and glanced at her, noticing her face contorting in pain. I walked over and crouched down, looking at her properly. She was actually quite attractive. I shook that thought from my head and saw her eyes open. She saw me in front of her and jerked back, groaning and clutching her side.

"You have stitches. I wouldn't make sudden movements." I stated.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Derek."

"Hale." She added. "Stiles complains about you. A lot." She explained. I frowned.

"Your father." I said, making her cringe. "Was he bitten?" She looked at me in shock.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stammered.

"It's a simple question. Answer it." I stated firmly. She nodded. "Has he mentioned anything about an Alpha?" She nodded again.

"Are you like him?" she asked. I hardened my face.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay to heal?" I asked. She looked away from me and her eyes glazed as she shook her head. I huffed in frustration.

"Mother, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, cousins, grandparents, best friend?" I listed.

"They're all dead." She said quietly. My heart went out to her for that.

"I guess you can stay here tonight."

"Y-you're a werewolf." I nodded once. "You won't hurt me like he does, will you?" she said in a small voice. I frowned.

"No." She relaxed a little and I stood up, walking to the stairs.

"Derek." I looked back at her. "I-I think my dad is with the Alpha, if that helps." I nodded.

"I'll look into it." I said.

She murmured something before her eyes closed and I watched her slip into sleep. I shook off the funny feeling I had and went upstairs.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I felt someone gently shake my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw a police officer in front of me. I slowly sat up and held my side, wincing.

"Are you alright Miss?"

I nodded and looked outside, seeing Derek being shoved into a squad car. My eyes widened and I jumped up, ignoring the pain, and ran outside.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me.

"Calm down Miss. We're arresting the man that injured and kidnapped you." An officer explained. I tugged at my hair in distress.

"No! No, he's innocent!" I pointed at Derek. "He helped me! He's good! You're arresting an innocent man!" I panicked. "He helped me." I emphasised.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes! Now let him go. Please." I replied. He nodded at me and motioned for Derek to be released. "Thank you. There's obviously been a misunderstanding somewhere and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But this man is completely innocent, I owe my life to him." I said more calmly.

"Very well. Have a good day Miss."

I watched as they uncuffed Derek before all of them drove off. I sighed and slumped a little.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't hurt me. Plus you can't really do anything about the Alpha from behind bars. And I think I pulled my stitches. Ow." I wheezed, clutching my side.

Derek suddenly stood in front of me and growled at the bushes. I peeked around his arm and saw my dad walk out from behind them.

"I see you've been whoring around you ungrateful bitch." He growled, his eyes flashing orange.

"No." I said weakly.

The last thing I saw was my dad launch himself at Derek before I fainted.

I felt my stomach churning and I opened my eyes, groaning softly.

"She's awake!" Stiles exclaimed. My stomach clenched and I heaved, but nothing came up.

"Steph?" Scott said. "It's okay, calm down."

"I told you she would do that, but then you two never listen to me." I heard Derek say.

"Morons." I croaked. They looked at me and pouted.

I turned my head and looked over at Derek who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at him questioningly.

"Your room." He said. "He's not here." He added as I opened my mouth. I closed it and nodded.

I slowly sat up and leant back against the headboard of my bed. The lights went out and we were plunged into darkness. I sighed and reached under my pillow for the torch I kept there.

"He didn't pay the electric bill again." I noticed a pair of ice blue eyes from across the room. "Your wolf eyes are nice." I commented, turning the torch on and shining it on Derek. He looked a little taken aback.

"There's no point, he doesn't take or give compliments." Scott said, causing him and Stiles to snicker. I hit them both round the heads.

"Be nice." I scolded. "Um, Derek do you think you could find the candles I keep in that drawer please?" I asked, aiming the light on the drawer.

"Wait, you know he's a wolf?"

"Yes, and so are you Scott." I replied.

Derek walked over and dropped the candles in my lap. I got a lighter from my bedside table and lit them one by one as I handed them to the boys to place around my room.

"Wow, Derek actually helped." Stiles remarked.

"Would you two quit being mean?! God!" I exclaimed. "And if you're gonna make a rude comment you can leave because I'm tired and in pain." I added.

"See you later." They said and left via my window, leaving just Derek and I. he walked over and sat at the end of my bed.

"What happened to all of them? Your family." He said.

"Long story. You don't have somewhere to be?"

"Where would I go? My house isn't exactly welcoming."

"It's better than here." I muttered. "My mother and younger sister died in a car crash five years ago. I would have been in the car, but I was ill that day and my mother took her instead of me. My older brother and sister were killed in front of me by our father when I was thirteen, a year after my mother and younger sister died. My aunt, uncle and cousins were killed in a fire. Their house was set alight and they all died together, burned alive. Sometimes I still hear their screams." Derek's face softened a little when I mentioned the fire. "My grandparents were scared to death, literally. Their poor hearts stopped once they saw what my father had become and what he'd done. And Kristen, my best friend, she killed herself last year. My father bit her and she hung herself. I was the one that found her." I said sadly.

"My family was killed in a fire. That's why my house is the way it is." Derek said. "You're seventeen?" he added. I nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty one."

Derek's P.O.V.

That feeling was back again. Every time I see her it appears, a small flutter in my chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out.

"Fine." I snapped coldly. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Okay."

"I should leave." I said, standing up.

"Okay." She repeated. I glanced at her and saw she was staring down at her lap. "Bye Derek." She said quietly.

I climbed out her window and onto a tree branch before closing her window. I sat down on the branch and looked into her room. I heard her start to cry and the sound made my chest ache. I sighed.

I can't get attached to her; she'll only get hurt and be in even more danger. I climbed down the tree and made my way back to my house in the woods, feeling a little bad as she did just pour her heart out to me.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A few weeks had passed and my side was almost completely healed and whenever I saw Derek, he avoided me. That got me down a little.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk." I replied. I felt a sting on the back of my hand and saw my dad had scratched me with his claws. "You bastard." I hissed before stabbing him with a knife I took from the kitchen earlier.

He snarled and pulled it out of his shoulder. I threw open the door and ran out to my car, frantically trying to unlock it. I got in and locked all the doors. He banged on my window with the bloody knife and I sobbed. I started my car and sped towards the woods.

I was in the woods when I crashed into a huge animal, soon realising it was the Alpha. I screamed as it broke through my windscreen. I scrambled into the back seats as tears ran down my face. The back window smashed open as my dad tried to get me in his wolf form, making me scream again.

I cried harder as I realised that I was most likely going to be killed. Something tackled the Alpha and another flew at my dad.

"Steph." Stiles whispered, opening the broken door.

"I'm stuck!" I cried, pointing to my legs that were pinned under the front seats which had been forced down by the Alpha.

Stiles stayed crouched by my head and tried to calm me down as I watched the fights with wide eyes.

A while later I saw the Alpha run off and my dad, half limping, followed after him.

"Steph." I turned my head and saw a human Scott behind me with Stiles. "Can you get out?" he asked. I shook my head, still crying.

I saw Derek's wolf face appear in the opposite window before he tore off the crushed in door. I gasped and tried to move back, but couldn't.

"He's getting you out, don't worry." Scott said. I nodded.

Derek ducked inside my car and began shoving the front seat. It creaked before slowly inching up. Derek growled and placed his shoulder under it before pushing up. I saw his muscles bulge and the seat broke away, freeing my feet. Derek moved further in, straddling my legs to move the other seat. This one seemed to be easier as he pushed it up with the first shove.

Scott and Stiles pulled me out of my mangled car and sat me on the ground. Derek climbed out and I saw he was back to normal.

"You're freezing." Stiles commented as I shook. Derek shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it over me before crouching by my outstretched legs.

"Anything feel broken?" he asked. I shook my head, a few tears still escaping my eyes. Derek felt up my legs just to make sure.

"You're always getting in trouble." Scott remarked.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Ah, I was gonna ask if you're free tomorrow night." Stiles said. I nodded.

"I don't need to be babysat." Derek muttered. Stiles ignored him.

"I have a date with Lydia and it's the full moon tomorrow. Do you think you can watch over him?" he asked, jabbing his thumb at Derek. I jumped at the look he was giving Stiles. Derek noticed and softened his expression a little.

"Okay." I replied.

I looked at my clock, 6:30pm. I wrapped up warm and stole my dad's car keys as him and the Alpha had totalled my car. I left my house and got in the car, driving towards Derek's house in the woods. Tonight was the full moon.

I glanced up at the darkening sky and hurried the car a little more. I was nervous, but if he hadn't hurt Stiles before; I was hopeful.

I parked outside his house and next to his black car. I got out and hurried up the porch steps. I knocked and the door opened, revealing Derek in a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt. He motioned me in and closed the door behind me, leading me into the living room.

"You didn't have to knock, I can hear when you're coming." He said, smirking a little. I blushed lightly.

"Sorry, my mother drilled polite manners into me when I was little." I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Don't run away. If you do, I'll chase you and there's a possibility of you getting hurt. If I come towards you, which I probably will, just act as normal as you can. And don't let me leave the house if I become angry for some reason." He said. "Got it?" I nodded.

"Don't run, act normal and keep you in the house." I repeated. "I'm ready."

"Good, because it's starting."

I watched as his pale green eyes turned ice blue, his fangs come out and his face morph slightly into a wolf.

He looked at me and growled, walking over. I slowly backed up until my back made contact with a wall. He pressed me against the wall and I looked up at his face. He leant down and started sniffing me. I stayed still and let him do whatever he wanted.

He stepped back and stared down at me. I held his piercing gaze and lifted me hand up.

"Derek." I said softly. "It's me, Steph."

Recognition flickered in his ice blue eyes and he lifted his clawed hand, pressing his palm to mine. His hands were huge compared to mine. I smiled up at him and he seemed less tense than before.

Playing hide and seek with a werewolf is terrifying, but amusing when you find him.

I opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and saw him crouched down. He grumbled and I laughed. He growled and jumped at me playfully. I squealed and he grinned wolfishly. I looked down at my watch and saw it was nearing five in the morning.

Derek scooped me up and placed me on his shoulder, walking back into the living room. He deposited me on the couch and started pacing around the room. I noticed the sky becoming lighter as dawn approached and I yawned.

Another hour passed before Derek changed back. I yawned and he looked at me.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You played hide and seek with me." I replied, laughing at the look on his face.

"Seriously?!" I nodded.

"It was amusing when I found you, but terrifying when you were seeking me."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No. you just sniffed me." I giggled. He scowled at me. "You recognised me." I said, yawning again. I noticed him hold back a yawn. "I'll be back."

I went out to my dad's car and grabbed two energy drinks from the back seats. I hurried back into Derek's house and threw one at him. He caught it as I opened mine.

"I'm gonna regret drinking this." I sighed before downing it. Derek did the same.

"New car?" he asked, indicating outside. I shook my head.

"Dads. I stole the keys." I replied, dangling them in front of him. He raised his eyebrows. "I have a rebel streak I got from my brother."

Derek's P.O.V.

A little while later I could feel the energy buzzing off her as she practically bounced around. I chuckled and shook my head.

"So, was I better than Stiles?" she asked.

"Very much so." I replied, crossing my arms as I watched her run around.

Scott and Stiles entered my house and she collided straight into them, falling to the floor.

"Ow." All three of them said. Steph jumped back up onto her feet.

"How'd it go?" Scott asked.

"It was fun." She replied. They looked at her weird and I smirked. They glanced at me.

"What do you mean by fun?" Stiles said suspiciously.

"Oh! How was your date?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine."

"What did you do to her?" Scott demanded.

"Nothing. She drank an energy drink." I replied in amusement.

"Oh god." He muttered.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I crouched at the top of the stairs and as silently as I could, turned the small tape recorder on that I had in my hand.

"You're sure we're alone?" the Alpha asked.

"She's hardly here now, she's always with the others." My dad replied.

"Very well. Perhaps we could use her as a weakness. They seem to be attached to her."

"As you wish Alpha. I would be glad to be rid of her. She's too clever for her own good."

I scowled as tears filled my eyes.

"Yes, you have been most useful to me."

I listened quietly as they discussed how the Alpha was going to get his vengeance on the Argents and how he was going to dispose of me, Stiles, Scott, Allison and Derek all the while recording what they were saying.

Once they had finished talking I quietly turned the recorder off and stood up, wincing as the floor creaked.

"What was that?"

I tip toed into my room and pocketed the recorder. I hurried out my window and jumped, landing in the grass. I legged it as fast as I could down the street and into the woods as I'd left my car at Derek's house.

I never once stopped until I saw Derek's house nearly twenty minutes later. I scrambled up the porch steps and threw myself through the door, into the living room.

"Steph?" Scott said. I was breathing heavily as I pulled the recorder from my pocket.

"Listen." I gasped, holding it out to Derek. "Important."

He took it from me, frowning, and pressed play. I managed to get my breath back and it was silent as the recording played.

Once it finished they both looked at me in shock.

"How did you get this?" Derek asked.

"I recorded it just now." Their jaws dropped. "In my house. I stayed at the top of the stairs while they thought the house was empty." I explained. "Guess I'm not as useless as you thought." I remarked.

"I told you she heard you." Scott said to Derek. "You should really listen to me more often. I've known her longer."

"Why did you risk doing that?"

"To help. And you know, I really don't like it when people talk bad about me behind my back." I said, glancing at Derek.

"I haven't said anything about you." He replied. I scoffed.

"Oh, please. Well, according to you I'm useless, fragile, harmless and I quote, 'she's get in the way and ruin everything'." I snapped, stepping closer to him. "I'm good at seeing through lies. I've been told them all my life."

"You wouldn't understand." He scowled. "You haven't been through what I have."

"If you haven't forgotten Derek." I glared. "I've lost my family too, my dad has been a werewolf for six years and he's also trying to kill me. Don't say I don't fucking understand." I hissed. "And you know what? I think I prefer you when you're a wolf. Go fuck yourself."

I turned on my heel and walked out, slamming his front door behind me. I felt a strong grip on my wrist before I was spun around. Derek gripped me tightly as his eyes flashed ice blue.

"Let go." I seethed, trying to pull away from him.

He growled and shoved me against my car, pinning me there. We stared at each other in anger.

He started leaning in and I grabbed his head, pulling him down and crashing our lips together. He reacted almost instantly by kissing me vigorously.

Our tongues fought for dominance as my hands gripped his short hair and his grasped my hips. He lifted and sat me on the hood of my car, wrapping my legs around him.

I tugged sharply on his hair and he growled, his fingers tightening their grip on my hips. He pushed me flat against the hood of my car and leant over me, pressing our chests together.

I think both of us were channelling our anger through the kiss and I had a feeling that my lips were going to be bruised.

He suddenly tore himself away from me and roared in his wolf form. He turned away from me and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. I stared straight up at the dark sky and felt tears leak out the side of my eyes. I rubbed them away and sat up, sliding off the hood. I glanced at Derek and saw he was human again.

"I have to go." I said quietly. I saw him nod as I got in my car.

I drove all the way back to my house and once I got into my room, I collapsed onto my bed and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I knocked on the door of Allison's house and was met with her father.

"Good morning Mr Argent." I greeted. "Is Allison in?"

He left and a moment later Allison walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong Steph?" she asked.

"Come to the mall with me?" I said hopefully. She nodded and we got in my car.

On the way to the mall I explained everything that had happened to me while she listened intently.

"Do you like Derek?"

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

"Then tell him. He won't know unless you speak to him about it. Men are simple like that." She said. I laughed slightly and she smiled. "Although, I have to say, you sure did pick a bad boy."

"Bad man Allison. He's twenty one." We looked at each other and laughed.

Allison flicked my nose and I snapped out of my daze.

"You're thinking about him." She stated.

"I can't help it!" I groaned. "It's not fair, my life is always crappy." I sighed.

Let's go to Stiles' house and bug him." She suggested. I cracked a smile.

We were making our way back to my car when Jackson sauntered up to us.

"What do you want?" Allison groaned.

"What are they?" he stated.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hale and McCall."

I indicated for him to bend down. He did and my fist connected with his face.

"Keep your fucking nose to yourself or I'll break it." I stated. Allison and I got in my car and I drove towards Stiles' house.

"That, was awesome!" she squealed. I smiled a little. "Teach me."

"Practise on Derek." I muttered, making her laugh.

A little while later, I parked on Stiles' drive and we entered his house.

"Stiles!" we called, heading upstairs and to his room.

"Yep!" he called back.

We walked into his room and I saw Derek. I tried to backtrack out, but Allison grabbed my arm and pulled me in with her.

'Ignore him' she mouthed.

Derek's P.O.V.

"Oh my god! We ran into Jackson at the mall and you'll never guess what Steph did!" Allison exclaimed, sitting on Scott's knees.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"She punched him!" she squealed. I glanced at Steph in shock.

"Why?" Scott asked. Steph shrugged. "You alright?"

"Fine." She mumbled, sitting on the bed.

I noticed she hadn't looked at me once since she got here and that she tried to leave earlier.

As minutes passed I saw she was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me!" she exclaimed at me. "I don't want to be looked at by you!" she cried, getting up and running out the room. Allison followed her. Scott and Stiles looked at me.

"What?"

"What did you do?" they demanded.

Allison came back in and glared at me before picking up her coat.

"I'll be at Steph's house if you need me." She said, ignoring me. She left and I heard a car drive off down the street.

"Derek." Scott growled. I sighed.

End Derek's P.O.V.

"I over reacted." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To be honest he was kinda staring at you creepily." Allison said.

The front door opened and we looked at each other. We grabbed a knife each from the rack and slowly made our way to the hall. We jumped out, knives raised, and Stiles screamed.

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" I said.

"Scott and Derek are full on arguing. I'm just hoping they don't break anything." He cringed.

The floor creaked upstairs and we moved back into the kitchen. I handed the last knife to Stiles just as my dad crawled down the stairs in his wolf form.

"Oh my god." Stiles and Allison whispered. He crouched in the doorway and I raised my knife.

"I swear to god I will kill you if I have to." I warned.

He snarled and leapt at us, claws extended. My knife sank into his stomach as Stiles and Allison slashed at him. I ducked as his hands swung at my face and twisted the knife sharply, making him roar in pain. I pulled the knife out and he was human.

"You wouldn't kill your daddy, would you baby girl? I'm the only family you have left."

I hesitated when I heard his nickname for me when I was a little girl and remembered my loving father before he was bitten. I looked at the man in front of me.

"And you're the reason why that is." I glared and stabbed him in the chest, Allison's knife joining mine.

He screamed and tried to morph, but I pulled my knife out and slit his throat. Blood gushed out and he fell to the floor, dead. Stiles gagged and dropped his knife.

"I'm going. I think I gonna puke." He said, running out my house and leaving Allison and I to clean up.

"We're gonna have to cut him up to make it less suspicious." She said. I nodded. "You sure you can do this?" I nodded again.

"My dad died six years ago when he got bitten." I stated.

For the next few hours Allison and I hacked my father's body apart and put the pieces in numerous black garbage bags. We threw them into the compost bin at the very bottom of my garden and covered it with low branches from a tree.

We went back inside to my kitchen and began scrubbing all the blood off the floor with hot water and soap.

"My knees are killing me." Allison groaned. I nodded. "Steph, are you okay?"

"I have no one because of him." I said quietly. "Now he's dead, I have no family left." She wrapped her arms around me.

"But you'll always have me and the boys. We'' look out for you. I promise."

I smiled and she squeezed me tightly.

"I think we're gonna have to use bleach." I sighed. She nodded.

"Who knew a blood stain could be a pain in the arse to clean?" she remarked.

I added bleach to the hot soapy water and we began cleaning the floor once again.

Another couple of hours passed and by then my kitchen floor was spotless. Allison and I high fived each other and stood up.

"Now all we have to do is worry about the Alpha." She sighed. I nodded.

"You'd better get home. I've kidnapped you all day." I smiled, indicating to the sunset. She laughed.

"I guess you're right." She hugged me. "I'm always a phone call away if you need me."

"I know. Be careful." I said, pulling away.

"You too."

I heard the front door shut as she left. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I shed my clothes and threw them in the hamper before entering my en-suite bathroom.

While I scrubbed myself clean in the shower, tears mixed with the water running down my cheeks. By the time I was done, my hands and arms were pink from my furious scrubbing.

I stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel around my body before blow drying my hair and cleaning my teeth. I opened the bathroom door and walked out into my room.

"Why does it smell like death?"

I screamed as I saw Derek standing in my room and I clutched the towel tighter to me. I ran into my closet and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. I walked out again and found him standing in front of me.

"Go away." I muttered, trying to step round him. "Why are you even here?" I complained when he didn't move.

"Stiles mentioned blood. A lot of it." He stated. I sighed.

"Leave me alone."

He grabbed my arm and I turned, slapping him round the face. He let go in shock and I ran away. He jumped over the banister of my stairs and landed in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and made me look at him.

"What. Happened." He demanded.

"Why do you care?!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me!" he roared.

Derek's P.O.V.

Terror entered her eyes and her knees gave out, forcing me to hold her upright.

"My father's gone." She whispered. She pushed me away from her and went into the kitchen. I followed her and she pointed to the floor, her eyes holding a hard look. "I killed him." She stated.

"Why?" I asked in complete shock. She glared at me.

"Because he attacked me, Stiles and Allison. Plus, you put me in a crappy mood. And now, now I have no family left." Her voice wavered at the end and she turned away from me.

All my anger melted away and the ache in my chest appeared again. I followed her as she went back up to her room.

"I'm sorry for shouting. I thought something had happened to you." I apologised. I don't do that very often.

"You didn't shout, you roared. But it's okay." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed as she hugged her knees.

"I really like you." She murmured, blushing and avoiding my gaze.

The lock I kept on my feelings broke and I reached out, gently moving her fringe out of her eyes. She looked at me and I leant forward, pressing my lips softly to hers. She looked at me with wide eyes and I gave her one of my rare smiles.

I stood up and her arm shot out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down before attaching her lips to mine briefly.

"I like you too." I said.

I stared up at Steph's ceiling as she was curled up against my side with her head on my chest, asleep. I can't remember a time when I've felt this happy.

I turned my head and looked down at her face. She was beautiful. I wrapped my arm around her and felt sleep creep up on me. I closed my eyes and gladly succumbed to it, falling asleep with her beside me.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Derek and I had been dating for nearly a month and still no one knew it.

I walked up the porch steps and into Derek's house before being swept off my feet.

"Well, hello shirtless." I smiled. Derek chuckled and placed me back down so my feet touched the floor again before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I leant into him, loving the feeling of his bare skin, and he hugged me while resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt his fingers slip underneath the back of my shirt and trace small, light patterns on my lower back.

Derek pulled away from me as the front door opened to reveal Scott, Stiles and Allison. Tonight was the full moon and we all agreed to stay in Derek's house as Allison's family came snooping around Scott and I's houses.

"Steph! We need to move the bin!" Allison exclaimed. Panic shot through me and my eyes widened.

"Shit!" I squealed. "We'll be back soon!" I called over my shoulder as Allison and I ran to my car.

/

"God, this is heavy!" Allison groaned. "And we have to get back soon."

I grunted and I tried one last shove as she did the same and the compost bin fell into the ditch at the end of my garden, hidden from sight.

"I think we still have a couple hours." I said, turning around.

We saw the Alpha in front of us and he lashed out. We jumped back, but I cried out as his claws caught my thigh. Allison grabbed my hand and ran, dragging me along with her. A shot sounded and I saw Allison's family appear with various guns.

Before they could see us, we jumped in my car and I sped off towards the woods and Derek's house. I felt Allison's hand press down on my thigh to slow the bleeding and winced.

A little later I parked outside Derek's house and limped inside with Allison behind me. Derek looked at me and literally ran over.

"What the hell happened?"

"The Alpha attacked us before my family intervened. They didn't see us though." Allison replied as Scott pulled her to his side.

"Just a scratch." I murmured as Derek fussed over it. "It's not bleeding anymore." He growled softly before wrapping me up in his arms. I loved being in his arms, it made me feel safe.

"What was in the bin?" Scott asked. Derek let me go and Allison smiled a little at me.

"Uh, we put something in there a few weeks ago." I said.

"You put him in there?!" Stiles exclaimed. "How did he even fit?"

Allison and I glanced at each other before looking at him. Realisation hit him and he gagged.

"I'm confused. What exactly happened?" Scott asked.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, when it's not a full moon." Allison replied. He nodded.

A couple hours later Derek and Scott had changed. Derek stuck close to me as Scott was with Allison.

"Why's he so close to you?" Stiles asked. Derek growled.

"He can still understand you Stiles." I said. "And I keep him calm."

I stretched out across the sofa. Derek carefully lifted my legs up before sitting down and laying my legs across his lap.

A little while later I changed positions so my head was now in Derek's lap. One of his clawed hands was linked with mine while his other one was resting on my stomach. I yawned and his hand moved up to cover my mouth. I linked our other hands together and looked up at his face, smiling softly.

Allison's P.O.V.

I noticed Steph had fallen asleep and watched as Derek stood up with her cradled in his arms before going upstairs.

"Did you see that?" Stiles asked. I nodded, smiling. "Why'd he do that? He's never nice, especially when he's a wolf."

"Really Stiles? Haven't you noticed he's been acting differently for the past month? They're going out." I said. Both boys looked at me. Stiles' mouth was hanging open and Scott growled. "Calm down Scott, he won't hurt her."

"How long have you known?" Stiles asked.

"I had a hunch a couple weeks ago." I shrugged.

"Damn…"

End Allison's P.O.V.

/

I opened my eyes and realised it was morning. I turned my head and saw Derek asleep beside me, human. I smiled and carefully climbed on top of him so I was straddling his stomach. I leant forward and gently pressed my lips to his. I felt him wake up and his hands moved to my waist as he kissed me back.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on his shoulder. His lips attached themselves to my neck and he placed feather soft kisses along my collar bone. I giggled and pushed his head away. He smiled and captured my lips with his again.

"Good morning." He mumbled. I smiled and pecked his lips before sitting up.

I crawled off him and got off the bed, standing up and stretching. I grabbed Derek's hands and tried to pull him off the bed, but failed miserably and made him laugh. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He got up and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before we both made our way downstairs.

We entered the living room and saw Allison asleep on the couch while Scott and Stiles were sprawled out on the floor. I quietly shook Allison awake and sat beside her, motioning for Derek to get the boys. He morphed and looked at me.

"Go." I whispered, smiling.

He stood in front of them and roared. Scott and Stiles shot up and screamed, frantically looking around. Derek, now human, sat beside me on the arm of the couch watching them with an amused expression as Allison and I were in hysterics.

They eventually calmed down, as did Allison and I, and looked over at us.

"Nice one." I giggled. Derek smirked.

"The bin." Scott said. "You were going to tell us what actually happened."

Derek's P.O.V.

"Details." I added in. the girls sighed and grabbed each other's hand.

"Steph's dad was going to attack us and she warned him that she would kill him if he did, but he did it anyway." Stiles spoke up.

"So I stabbed him before cutting his throat." Steph said quietly. "He forced me to."

"Stiles ran off and Steph and I uh, cut him up before putting him in garbage bags and shoving him in the compost bin." Allison finished.

I could tell Steph wanted to grab my hand, but she hesitated. I reached down and held her small hand in mine. I saw her relax slightly.

"Okay. Second thing, why are you holding her hand?" Stiles said.

"Because it's obvious that they're dating." Allison stated. "I am right, aren't I?" she looked at us and we nodded.

"Eww! Why would you wanna date him?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Because I like him." Steph replied, blushing lightly and making a smile tug at my lips.

/

"I found someone who can help us!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's a resident in the hospital's psychiatric ward. Nurses say she goes on about an Alpha and werewolves. Her name's Alisa Gabriel." He read from his phone screen.

I heard a loud bang and noticed Steph had dropped the book she'd been holding. She turned to Stiles.

"Repeat the name." she demanded.

"Uh, Alisa G-Gabriel." He stuttered.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Allison said.

"When are visiting hours over?" Steph asked.

"Eight." I replied.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, running out to her car. We looked at each other before going after her.

/

"Excuse me, which room is Alisa Gabriel in?" Steph asked a nurse.

"Two hundred and fourteen."

"Thank you."

"Steph, who is she?" Scott asked.

"My aunt." Steph opened the door and we all went into the room. "Alisa." She called softly. There was no reply from the woman standing by the window. "Auntie?" Steph's voice cracked slightly.

The woman turned around and the whole left side of her face and body were badly scarred. The woman's eyes widened.

"Stephanie?" Steph nodded and the woman ran forward, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh, honey! Thank god you're safe!" the woman exclaimed, tearing up.

I cleared my throat and motioned everyone out before shutting the door, letting Steph have some privacy with her aunt.

End Derek's P.O.V.

"I thought you were dead." I cried, pulling back slightly.

"I might as well be. I have nothing and I look like this." My aunt whispered.

"No, you have me. And you're as beautiful as you were before the fire." I stated. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Who were your friends?"

"There's a lot to explain." I sighed. "Derek, you can come back in now." I said softly.

The door opened and Derek walked in again, followed by Scott, Allison and Stiles.

"H-how did he hear you?" my aunt stammered, backing up slightly. Derek distanced himself from her and pulled Scott back with him.

I quietly explained everything that had happened to my aunt, including Derek being my boyfriend. As I got further into the story, my aunt relaxed more and more until Derek and Scott were able to join us again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I turned the hair dryer off as I finished drying my hair and frowned as I heard movement in my room. I tightened the towel around myself before gripping the hair dryer tightly and slowly walking towards the bathroom door. I threw it open and raised the hair dryer.

"Derek!" I exclaimed, relieved. "You scared me."

"A hair dryer? Really?" he said, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

"Don't judge." A smile lifted the corner of his lips slightly. "Use your imagination, god." I aimed the hair dryer like a gun and turned it on, blowing warm air on his face. "Bang." I remarked, making him laugh. I smiled.

He reached out and turned it off before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Go get dressed." He smiled. I nodded.

I put the hair dryer back and switched the bathroom light off before going into my closet and shutting the door. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before opening the door again. I noticed Derek lying on his front on my bed and his eyes were closed. I walked over and climbed onto the bed before sitting on his butt.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled into my pillow. I laid down on my front on top of him.

"Nothing." I replied. Derek turned his head and opened one of his pale green eyes, looking at me.

"You feel cold." He said.

He turned so that I rolled off his back and moved so he was on his side, facing me. One of his arms curled around my back and pulled me close to his warm body. I snuggled up to him.

"Derek?"

"What is it babe?" his deep voice asked.

"Do you think that the hospital will let my aunt live with me?"

"I suppose, if you can persuade them." He replied. "Maybe they'll think it'll help if she's with family."

"I hope so. I want her to live with me." I said quietly. Derek's arms hugged me tighter.

"We'll get her out of there. I promise sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head.

I tucked my head under his chin and shut my eyes, feeling myself fall asleep.

/

"So, how are you and Derek?" Allison winked from across the table in the cafeteria.

"Fine." I replied, blushing lightly. She giggled.

A man sat down at our table and we looked at him.

"Do we know you?" Allison asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He replied, staring at me. I shuffled round the table, closer to Allison. "He hasn't claimed you yet? Interesting." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, perplexed.

"Derek Hale." He stated. "Has not marked you as his yet. I wonder why that is." He leant forward, closer to me. I went to move back, but his hand shot out and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Let her go!" Allison gasped. I stared at his hand with wide eyes as claws grew from his fingertips.

"It's you." I breathed.

I stamped on his foot and he let me go in shock. I grabbed Allison's hand and ran out of the cafeteria with her.

"He's the Alpha, Derek's uncle!" I exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "Go find Scott." I said, pushing her in the direction of the guys' locker room.

"Be careful!" she called over her shoulder.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, fumbling with it in my hurry to answer once I saw it was Derek.

"Where are you?" he asked. I could hear panic in his voice. I gasped as Derek's uncle spotted me and began coming over. "Steph?!" I ran away down the hall.

"Heading to the front entrance." I replied. "He's here Derek, he's following me." I whimpered.

"I know, I'm in the school. Run babe."

"I am." I cried as he was catching up with me.

"I can see you." He said before hanging up. I pocketed my phone and looked up.

I spotted Derek at the far end of the hall, clad in all black, as he came sprinting towards me. People moved out his way so they didn't get knocked over and he reached me quickly. He grabbed me under the arms and lifted me up before running back the way he came with me clinging onto him.

Derek barrelled through the front doors and ran to his car. I noticed he ran straight past Allison's family and they looked at me in shock. Derek bundled me into the passenger side of his car before jumping into the driver's side. The car roared into life and Derek pulled out of the parking lot.

I slumped back into the seat and rubbed my eyes. I felt Derek place his large, warm hand on my knee and I looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked, moving his hand up to softly stroke my jaw. I sighed and nodded.

"You ran past Allison's family." I said quietly. His face hardened.

"I know, I wasn't looking where I was going." I noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel. I reached out and cupped my hand around his cheek, feeling light stubble beneath my palm. His expression softened and he caught my hand in one of his. "I wanted you safe."

I brought his hand up to my face and softly kissed his knuckles.

"I love you." I murmured, lightly rubbing my cheek against the back of his hand.

A smile spread across his gorgeous face, showing his white teeth. His fingers tightened around my own as he pulled over on the side of the road. He turned around to face me and gently cradled my face in his big hands before leaning forward.

"I love you too." He whispered, his eyes looking into mine lovingly before softly pressing his lips to mine.

/

"You have that dreamy look on your face, what's happened?" Allison asked, shovelling ice cream into her mouth.

"Slow down there piggy." I teased. She glared playfully.

"You're lucky I love you." She stated, waving the spoon at me. "Anyway, spill."

"I told Derek I love him." Allison chocked on her ice cream slightly.

"And…" she trailed off expectantly, leaning closer.

"And he said he loves me." I smiled. She squealed and launched herself at me, squeezing me in a hug.

I squealed as I fell backwards off the stool and landed on the kitchen floor with Allison on top of me. I laughed and let my head rest on the floor, giving me a view of the doorway and letting me see Derek, Stiles and Scott standing there.

"Well, I'm glad I decided to tag along." Stiles commented, earning him a slap to the head by Derek and Scott.

"Scott, I'm cheating on you." His face turned shocked. "With Steph." Allison giggled. Scott's expression turned into one of relief.

Allison started dry humping me and my eyes widened. I squealed and pushed her off me. She rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically and I covered my face in embarrassment.

"No more ice cream for you!" I exclaimed.

I felt large hands gently pry mine away from my face and I looked straight up, seeing Derek's upside down face as he was crouched near my head. He looked at me in amusement and I blushed, making him smile down at me.

He stood up before moving so that I was lying between his legs and reached his arms down. I grabbed hold of his hands and he lifted me effortlessly onto my feet. I quickly grabbed the ice cream tub from Allison and put it in the freezer, making her pout at me.

"No more sugar." I stated firmly.

Derek's P.O.V.

Steph's doorbell rang and she walked out the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Jackson entered the kitchen. "You can't just walk into my house." She protested, running in behind him.

"You." He stated, turning to me. "What the hell are you?" he demanded. I noticed Allison mouth something to Steph before she turned to Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, you might want to turn around." Allison said.

"Why?" he snapped at her. Scott wrapped an arm around her.

"Steph's shirtless." She stated, causing him to spin around quickly. I growled, fisting my hands.

"No she's-"

Steph cut him off as her small fist connected with his face.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed. She hit him again and something cracked. I smiled as he let out a yell.

He glared at her and ran out, clutching his nose. The front door slammed shut.

"That's my girl." I winked, making Steph smile and blush lightly. Allison high fived her other hand before Steph rubbed her right hand.

"He had a thick head." She explained, making everyone laugh. I walked over to her and gently took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and softly kissing her knuckles.

/

I leant against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest as I watched Steph, Scott, Allison and Stiles mucking around in Steph's living room. Steph looked at me and slipped away unnoticed from the group before walking over. I watched as she got closer before looking down at her as she stood in front of me.

"Stop being such a sour wolf." She remarked, tugging on my arms to uncross them. I arched an eyebrow at the expression she used. "Well, I can't call you a cat can I?" she winked.

I cracked a smile and let her pull my arms down, grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together. She smiled up at me and an uncontrollable smile lifted my lips. She was gorgeous.

I heard a click and turned my head to the side. Allison quickly hid a camera behind her back. I noticed it was the same one Steph was holding when we first met in the woods. Steph tried to smother a laugh, but failed miserably.

"What?" Allison asked.

"I just remembered when I first met Derek in the woods."

"You were rude."

"You were stalking me! What was I supposed to do?" she defended.

"I was…observing."

"No. You were stalking me." She stated. Stiles and Scott laughed.

She grabbed her camera from Allison before shoving it in my face and taking a picture. She smiled cheekily before running away. Without a second thought I found myself chasing after her. I took the stairs two at a time and ran through the door before she closed it on me.

I tackled her into my arms and she fell backwards, landing on her bed with me on top of her. Her hands gripped my shoulders and she looked up at me. My gaze fell on her slightly parted lips and I brought my face down, closer to hers. Her heartbeat picked up and I smiled before pressing my mouth to hers.

My hands went to her waist as I pulled away and touched our foreheads together.

"I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow." I said. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'd like that." She replied softly.

I smiled and kissed her once more before getting off her and standing up. I helped her off the bed and she looped her arms around my neck.

"I should probably take the retards home so you can have your sleepover with Allison." I said quietly. She nodded, but neither of us moved.

My hands grabbed hold of her hips as I leant down and kissed her. My grip tightened as she kissed me back.

"You should go." she said against my lips.

"I can't."

"Why?" I moved my lips down to her neck. "You said you needed to go."

"You're irresistible to me." I muttered before biting down on her neck, but not breaking the skin. She gasped and arched into me. I grabbed hold of her and pulled her against me until there was no air between us.

"Derek." She breathed. I shuddered as a wave of lust rushed through me. I groaned and buried my face in her neck, trying to calm myself as she held me.

I stood properly and pulled away from her.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." I smiled.

"I look forward to it." She smiled back.

I left her room and made my way down the stairs. I motioned to Scott and Stiles that we were leaving. I stopped by the front door and turned back slightly.

"Steph!" I called.

"Yeah?!" her head appeared from over the banister.

"I was stalking you that day." I winked before leaving with Scott and Stiles.

End Derek's P.O.V.

My jaw dropped and Allison laughed as she climbed the stairs.

"At least he admitted it." She said before peering at my neck. "He bit you!" she squealed.

I covered the place where Derek bit me with my hand and Allison wiggled her eyebrows.

"Allison!" I whined. "Just because you've shagged Scott doesn't mean I automatically have to sleep with Derek."

"But you want to." She teased.

"T-that's not the point." I stammered, blushing. She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm just messing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Steph!"

I jolted awake as Allison screamed my name. I jumped off my bed and over to Allison as I saw two red eyes in the corner of my room. The Alpha growled and lunged at us. I pushed Allison through the doorway and followed after her as we ran out of my house.

I grabbed her hand and we ran into the woods barefoot and only wearing girl boxers and tank tops. I could hear the Alpha behind, chasing after us.

The dark made it hard for us to see and we soon found ourselves in a muddy ditch. Allison managed to climb out and reached down to me, grabbing my arms. She helped me climb out and we began running again. Allison tripped and I pulled her back up to her feet, both of us streaked with mud, dirt and leaves.

"Scott!" Allison cried. I could feel tears well up in my own eyes before they spilt down my cheeks.

We ran, stumbling due to the dark, for what seemed like hours before I spotted the dark silhouette of Derek's house.

"Derek!" I screamed, running faster towards the house while towing Allison with me.

Two figures barrelled out the house and sprinted over. I soon realised they were Scott and Derek. I flung myself at Derek and collapsed into his arms, crying from relief and fright. I imagined that Allison did the same with Scott as I could hear her sobs.

"I'm taking Allison to my house." I heard Scott say.

"Be careful." Derek replied.

Derek's arm went under my knees and he lifted me up into his arms, pulling me close to his chest. He hurried back into his house and up to his room where the room was lit by a small lamp. He carefully set me down on my feet.

Derek's P.O.V.

My expression turned into one of shock and worry as I looked down at my now vulnerable looking girlfriend. Her feet were bare, her clothes were torn, she was streaked with mud and dirt, her hair was messy with a few leaves stuck in it and there were tear streaks down her face as she shook.

"What happened?" I asked softly, cradling her small face in my hands. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"T-the Alpha was in my room. W-we ran." Her bottom lip trembled. "We couldn't see in the d-dark."

"Oh honey." I sighed, pulling her into my chest as she started crying quietly. I picked the leaves out of her hair and gently pulled her into my bathroom.

I turned the shower on and went to leave, but Steph clutched onto my arm with a desperate look on her face.

"I'm only gonna be outside the door, I promise." I said softly, looking directly in her eyes. She nodded reluctantly and I kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I could still hear her crying through the door.

/

I heard a small knock from the other side of the bathroom door and opened it slightly, handing her a pair of my boxers and a T-shirt.

The door opened a couple minutes later and Steph walked out now clean and drowning in my clothes, but still looking upset. I pulled back the covers of my bed and motioned her over. She shuffled over and fell front first onto the bed.

I pulled off my shirt and jeans after kicking my shoes off, leaving me in my boxers. I got into my bed and Steph rolled onto her side to face me before curling up to my chest. I pulled the covers back up and wrapped my arms around her protectively. I made sure I stayed awake until she had fallen asleep before drifting off myself.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

I groaned quietly and stretched slightly, opening my eyes. I saw a pair of pale green eyes looking at me and jumped before realising it was Derek.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes shining with concern.

I nodded, lying down again so my cheek was pressed against his bare chest. I heard him sigh and he ran his hand through my curly hair.

"Your hair looks nice curled." He commented, fingering one of the curls.

"Thank you." I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I noticed that I had moved during the night and was now lying on top of him. "I have school." I told him quietly.

"I know. I'll take you." His chest rumbled as he spoke.

A couple minutes later I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Derek reached up and smoothed my hair away from my face. I moved off Derek and he sat up. I yawned and shut my eyes briefly, having to force them back open.

"Tired?" Derek asked. I nodded.

Derek smiled softly and leant forward, placing a kiss on my forehead before he got out the bed.

"Can't I skip today?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, arching an eyebrow.

"I know I'm a bad influence, but no, you can't skip school. I never did." He said, a smiled lifting his lips. I pouted with puppy eyes and he quickly looked away. "Nope."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. We stared at each other for a while before I gave in.

"Fine." I sighed. I crawled to the edge of the bed before standing up. My ankle gave and I gasped, feeling myself fall. Derek caught me round the waist and sat me back down on the bed. I looked down and saw that my ankle was literally black. "Ouch."

Derek crouched down in front of me and rested my foot on his thigh. He inspected the bruise before looking up at me.

"How did you do this?" he asked. I shrugged lightly.

"It was dark last night." I said quietly. I felt him squeeze my ankle and cried out in pain. "What are you doing?!" He cringed.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I was checking that you hadn't broken it."

"No school?" I sniffed as my ankle throbbed. He stood and presses his lips to my forehead.

"No school." He confirmed. "You got lucky this time." He winked. I giggled, making him smile. "I have to wrap your ankle though, you've sprained it." He said, pulling on a pair of black jeans. He motioned for me to stay and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I can get anywhere." I remarked. He scowled playfully at me before leaving the room.

I shuffled further onto the bed and laid down on my back, shutting my eyes. I noticed the room was a little cold and shivered, goose bumps appearing on my exposed skin.

"You cold hun?"

I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice and nodded, not opening my eyes. I heard Derek's phone ring and him answer before I felt him press it up to my ear. I took it and opened my eyes.

"It's Allison." He said, pecking my lips.

"Hello?" I said through a yawn.

"Steph! Where are you? Are you okay?" Allison babbled.

"I'm at Derek's and I sprained my ankle." I replied, watching my boyfriend wrap up my ankle.

"Aww hun, are you not coming to school then?"

"Nope." I smiled.

She fussed over me a little more before allowing me to hang up just as Derek finished with my ankle.

"Derek?" I said as he laid down on his side next to me, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Mhm?"

"Your uncle said something yesterday, and I don't know what he meant."

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Something about you not claiming me yet." I replied. I heard him sigh softly. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not claiming you until you're ready because to do it we have to have sex." I blushed lightly and he smiled softly, pressing his forehead to mine. "You're special, you're my mate."

He kissed me gently before tucking me into his side.

/

My doorbell rang and I hobbled down the hall to answer it. I opened the door and saw Mr Argent.

"Hey Mr Argent. What can I do for you?" I asked, smiling a little forcefully.

"What happened to your ankle?" he frowned.

"I was running and fell down a ditch." I replied. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Be more careful." I nodded. "Do you know Derek Hale?"

"I've heard of him, but I don't know him personally." I lied.

"Really? Because I could have sworn I saw you with him yesterday leaving the school in a hurry."

"I don't recall leaving school with him. I was with Allison. You can ask her if you want." I said. His face fell. "And you can get out my room whoever's in there!" I called. Kate Argent came down my stairs.

"You've got good hearing." She remarked.

"Find anything that interested you in there?" I asked.

"No, but you're definitely hiding something." I shrugged.

"Condoms from my dad. I don't really want him finding them." I waved it off.

"You have a boyfriend?" they asked, surprised.

"Maybe." I smirked, leaning on the doorframe. "Now if you would excuse me, my ankle's starting to hurt."

They left my house and I made sure to watch them go before shutting my front door. I turned around and jumped back in shock, my back hitting the door, as my boyfriend stood there.

"When the fuck did you get there!?" I gasped, clutching my chest. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just now. They didn't do anything, did they?"

"No. They just think I'm hiding something." I replied.

"Be careful then." He murmured, leaning down. His lips met mine softly in a small kiss.

"You be careful." I said sternly. He smiled and hugged me to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Derek's P.O.V.

"You sure you want to go in?" I asked Steph, eyeing the Argents in her aunt's hospital room. Steph nodded before going into the room, limping slightly due to her bad foot.

"I'd appreciate you not interrogating my aunt." She stated, stepping between the Argents and her aunt.

"Be careful." I muttered.

End Derek's P.O.V.

"This burnt up bitch is your aunt?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "I would kill myself if I looked like that."

"I've broken Jackson's nose, I won't hesitate to break your too if you badmouth my aunt." I glared. "Maybe you should just shoot yourself now, seeing as you look worse than she does."

"Anyway." Mr Argent intercepted before Kate could open her mouth. "We were asking if you know anything about Derek Hale, Mrs Gabriel."

"I don't know who he is, I've never heard of him." My aunt replied, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure your niece will know something. Seeing as she is dating him." Kate said sweetly.

"You lied?" Mr Argent asked, shocked.

"So sweetie, how does it feel to be going out with a big bad wolf I used to date?" she smiled, stepping closer.

"You used him and burned his family alive." I scowled. She smiled wider and leant closer to me.

"I remember all the fun we used to have in bed, but you don't do that. You're underage and he's four years older, you're not an adult. You aren't a full grown woman." She smirked. "That was fun too, watching the flames and hearing them scream."

"Get out of my face, before I hurt you." I seethed, my hands curling into fists.

"Oh, isn't that cute. She thinks she can-"

I cut her off by slamming my fist in her face. She reeled backwards, but I grabbed the collar of her jacket and got in her face.

"I may be seventeen, but I'm sure as hell not intimidated by any of you. When I say I'll do something, you better fucking believe that I'll do it. And what happens between Derek and I is none of your goddamn business. So keep your fake nose out or I'll break it like I did to Whitmore." I warned. Kate laughed.

"Are you threatening me?"

"You think I won't do it? Try looking for my werewolf of a father. You won't find him, he's six feet under. Want to know why?" I leant closer to Kate. "He attacked me, Stiles and your niece so I killed him." I whispered.

"I don't believe that."

"I don't give a shit. Now get out my aunt's room before I call for security. And you won't be allowed back." I let go and they all left the room.

"Go home and calm down sweetie, I'll still be here tomorrow." My aunt cooed, kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Love you." I muttered before leaving her room. I walked past Derek as fast as my ankle would allow, not looking at him.

A large, muscled arm wrapped around my waist and I jumped, grabbing hold of it.

"It's me." Derek said quietly as we walked out the hospital. I sighed and turned my head away so he couldn't see my face. "Look at me honey." I shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please."

I felt his face near mine as I slowly turned my head to look at him. I hardened my face and looked at him.

"Don't do that." He said, bumping his forehead against mine gently. "Don't guard yourself with me."

I let my wall crumble and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "I'm used to doing it round my dad."

"He's gone; you don't have to worry about him."

"What about the Alpha? Your uncle." He sighed and laid his forehead on my shoulder. "Sorry, I'll shut up now." I said, kissing his lightly stubbled cheek. I felt him smile before he stood to his proper height.

"I have to admit, you do have a good punch."

"Bitch insulted my aunt, what did you expect me to do?"

Derek chuckled and tucked my fringe behind my ear before cupping one side of my face.

"Exactly what you did." He smiled, kissing me gently.

/

I was sitting on my bedroom floor with my red dress splayed around my mid thighs as I tried to re-wrap the bandage around my ankle. I grunted in frustration and two large hands replaced mine.

"Derek?"

"Mhm." He murmured, kissing my bare shoulder from behind me as he wrapped my ankle. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck. "You okay?" I nodded. He finished with the bandage and wrapped his arms around my waist, his cheek pressing against mine. I laughed a little. "What?"

"I don't know." I said. "I just felt like laughing." Derek turned my head to face him and looked at my face. I heard his breathing hitch slightly. "What?" I asked. He ran his fingertips down my cheek.

"You're beautiful." He whispered before kissing me.

I squeaked and pulled away, blushing lightly. I ran my thumb over his lips, wiping away the pale red lipstick. He saw my thumb and brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. Laughter bubbled past my lips and I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What's up with you?" he chuckled. I shrugged, still giggling, and sat sideways so I was between his outstretched legs. "Steph."

"Derek." I mocked, laughing as he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Don't mock me."

"Don't mock me." I said, exaggerating a deep voice but not quite succeeding.

He grunted and bit my collar bone playfully, making me squeal. I tugged on his short hair so he removed his face from my neck.

"Meh."

He smiled before leaning forward and kissing me, pulling me closer to him by my hips. As he tangled his tongue with mine I ran my fingers through his hair before holding onto it. One of his hands trailed up my side and he gently pushed me down so I was lying on the floor. I massaged my tongue against his as he supported himself on his arms above me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

His chest rumbled from a deep growl and I tightened my legs around him as his hand trailed up my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drug my nails across the back of his shoulders just as he pressed his hips into mine. His lips left mine and ghosted over my neck.

"Derek." I breathed, burying my fingers in his hair.

He kissed my jaw before rolling so I was on top, straddling him. One of his hands went to the back of my neck and pulled my face down to his while his other slipped under my dress, holding my thigh. Our noses touched as we stared in each other's eyes.

"Sorry." He said quietly, breathing heavier than usual. I kissed him once more before looking down at him.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, tilting his head back up by his chin. His eyes flicked from my chest to my face. "My eyes are up here wolf man." I teased, smiling.

"I know that." He said, tangling his hand in my hair. "And because I let myself go a little too much."

"You can let yourself go around me." I stated. "I don't want you to hide from me." He pulled me down and closer to him.

"Then I won't." His eyes flashed ice blue before he kissed me again. I smiled as he rolled us once more.

I felt myself blush once I realised my dress was bunched up by my waist and Derek's large hands were grasping my hips. One of his hands slid a little higher and I jumped as his fingers slipped up my side. I felt him smile before he pulled away.

"You're ticklish." I nodded and he slowly drug his fingertips along my ribs, watching me squirm from under him. He softly dug his nails down my thigh, making my back arch up slightly.

"We should get going." He said, shifting himself off me. "Before I get too carried away." He muttered as I pulled my dress back down.

My lipstick had smudged across both our mouths and Derek helped me up before we cleaned it off. I didn't bother reapplying any more as I slipped my feet into a pair of flat black shoes. He grabbed my hand and we made our way out my house and to his car.

/

After dinner Derek took me to the beach and held me close to his side as we walked along the sand. The wind picked up a little and I squealed as the skirt of my dress blew up, shying away from Derek as I held it down. He laughed and pulled me back over to him by my waist, looking down at me.

"You're so small." He murmured. I stretched up as far as I could go on my tip toes and he chuckled deeply.

"Get down here." I said, standing properly and linking my arms around his neck.

"Why?" he asked, leaning down.

"So I can do this." I replied, kissing him.

He kissed back immediately and his hands slid down my hips to my butt, pulling me flush against him. I squeaked and felt him smirk. I slapped the back of his head.

"Don't get cocky." I said, catching his bottom lip between my teeth and biting softly. He growled and I bit down harder. His grip tightened and he squished my body impossibly closer to his.

He forced my lips apart and his tongue met mine in a heated kiss. I felt something hard against my stomach as he pressed open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Derek." I gasped. He shuddered and pressed his face into my neck.

"The things you do to me." He said his voice deep and husky. He nipped at the skin just behind my ear and I shivered.

"W-what do I do to you?" I stammered as he slowly drug his fingers up my back. He pressed his hips forward and I realised what was brushing against my stomach. "Oh." I breathed.

I heard him chuckle and he looked down at me from his proper height, towering over me with ice blue eyes. I noticed him trying to get his eyes back to normal. I reached up and grabbed hold of his face.

"Don't force it. Let them go back normally. Anyway, I like it when your eyes change." I said.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"Because I know you're being your complete self around me and I love the shade of blue they are." I replied. "Can you give me a piggy back to your car lover boy? My ankle's starting to hurt." I said sweetly.

"Cheeky." He chuckled, lifting me onto his back.

"Love you." I kissed his cheek as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

He smiled as he made his way back up the beach and towards his car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Would you two stop?! Fighting each other is not gonna help us!" I exclaimed as Scott and Derek faced each other in their wolf form. They ignored me and continued growling at each other. "Honestly, men! There's too much fucking testosterone." I sighed, giving up.

I looked out a small window and saw a red laser. My eyes widened and I turned back to the two werewolves.

"Hunters!" I warned.

Everything started happening at once. Hundreds of bullets were fired, shattering the windows and splintering the wood. Pain burst from my hip and I cried out, dropping to the floor. I drug myself out the line of fire and covered my ears, gritting my teeth from pain. Scott dropped beside me, a bullet wound in his side that was producing purple smoke.

"Wolfs bane." I breathed.

A stray bullet hit me in the same hip and I cried out again, tears filling my eyes. I noticed Derek on the other side of the room and he looked over at us. He somehow managed to make his way over and hauled us both to our feet. I moaned in pain as I half ran half stumbled after Derek who was supporting Scott.

We left Derek's house through the back door and I fell out the doorway. I forced myself back up, crying because of the pain. I managed to trail behind them for a while before my leg gave out completely. I crumpled onto the forest floor in a heap.

"Derek!" I cried out.

Derek's P.O.V.

My head snapped to look behind me and I saw Steph on the ground. I set Scott down and ran back to her, kneeling beside her. She looked up at me with a pained expression and tears in her eyes. I raked my gaze over her and noticed the whole of her right leg was covered in blood.

"No." I breathed, my eyes widening. "Did you get shot?" She nodded and held up two fingers. "Twice?!"

"Hurts." She gasped, grasping the end of my jacket in her small fist.

"Hold on sweetie." I gently lifted her into my arms and went back to Scott. "Fuck." I muttered, noticing he'd passed out.

I shifted Steph slightly so I could carry her with one arm before grabbing Scott and hauling him up. I hooked my arm around him and half dragged him by my side.

I saw a blue jeep parked on the side of the road and glanced up at the sky, relieved.

"Stiles!" I yelled. His head appeared and he saw me.

He fell out his jeep and came running over. He took Scott from me and I secured both my arms around Steph.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hunters." I stated. "We need to get to the vet. Now."

/

Dr Deaton had managed to counteract the wolfs bane in Scott's system and now focused on Steph.

"Is it your leg that's been shot?" he asked.

"Hip."

He nodded and lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach before undoing her jeans and pulling them down to reveal her hips. I inhaled sharply at the two bullet wounds in her right hip.

"This is going to hurt. I have to wash the blood away and clean the wounds."

I noticed him open a bottle of anti-septic and I bit my bottom lip. I turned Steph's head to face me so she wouldn't see. Dr Deaton sighed before pouring the liquid onto her hip. Steph shrieked and I leant down, holding her body still on the metal table.

"Jesus Christ!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek! Help me!" she screamed, crying and clutching onto my shirt. Her body shook and writhed beneath my hands. "Please!"

My heart broke at how much pain she was in and I bowed my head, pushing back the tears.

"I'm right here." I whispered, my voice wavering a little.

Deaton wiped the area dry and I felt my mate's body slump back down onto the table. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he picked up a pair of forceps. I leant over the top part of her body with my arms either side of her head and my forehead on hers, blocking her view completely.

"It hurts." Her voice cracked as tears flowed down her smooth cheeks. I saw her bite back a scream and her hands held onto the collar of my jacket tightly, making her knuckles turn white.

"I know." I said quietly, feeling tears well up in my eyes. She whimpered and I felt a single tear fall from my eye. It landed on her cheek and her eyes flicked up to meet mine.

"Derek." She murmured.

I shut my eyes and felt her small hands on my cheeks.

"You're so cold." I whispered, placing my hands over hers. I heard her groan.

"Not much longer Stephanie. I've got the bullets out and I'm sewing the wounds shut. You're doing really well."

Steph let out a shaky breath and I opened my eyes again, looking straight down into her blue / green ones. I pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and she gave me a small smile, making me feel a little better.

"Okay, you're all done." Deaton said a few minutes later. "I just need you to lift her hips up so I can wrap a bandage."

I stood up properly and slid my arms behind her back. I lifted her as gently as I could and kept her there as he bandaged her.

After he'd finished I set her back down on the table.

"I'll just go find some scrubs you can wear. They're loose so it won't dig in." Steph nodded before he left the room.

"Is Scott okay?" she asked softly. I looked over at him and Stiles.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping." Stiles replied. She nodded before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Maybe if I wasn't yelling at you two, you would have heard-" I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips. I leant down so my face was nearer her level.

"Don't you dare finish that. This is not your fault." I said firmly. She nodded. "No, it's not sweetheart. It's hunters. The Argents."

"It's not Allison." She said through my finger.

"I know."

I removed my finger from her lips and stood back up as Deaton returned.

"Right, these should fit you. They're the smallest we have." He handed the scrubs to me. "Stiles could you come with me?"

Stiles scurried after Deaton as he left the room, shutting the door behind them. Steph hissed in pain as she tried to sit herself up. I quickly pushed her back down flat again.

"But-"

"I'll do it." I said gently, pulling off her shoes. Her cheeks turned light pink and she nodded.

I hooked my fingers under the waistband of her jeans and pulled them the rest of the way own her legs before slipping the scrub pants on her. I gently sat her up once more and supported her with one arm while I slipped her shirt off with the other. I helped her pull the other shirt over her head.

"I don't want to lie down."

"What do you wanna do? You can't exactly stand yet." I said.

"I just want you to hold me." She replied quietly. My face softened and I smiled at her.

I got up on the table and sat behind her, stretching my legs on the outside of hers. I took my jacket off and put it on her before wrapping my arms around her small waist.

End Derek's P.O.V.

I sighed happily and leant back against Derek's warm chest. He nuzzled his face in the side of my neck before kissing it softly.

"I'm proud of you." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't faint like him."

"Derek." I scolded lightly. "That bullet was wolfs bane. Cut him some slack."

The door opened and Dr Deaton and Stiles came in again.

"I have a small amount of morphine for you. It'll take away most of the pain and make you feel more comfortable."

I shied back as Dr Deaton walked over with a needled syringe. I tried to hide myself in Derek's chest as the needle came closer to me.

"I don't want it!" I protested.

"It will ease the pain." Dr Deaton said.

"No!" I squealed as he was about to press the needle into my right thigh. "I said no!" I exclaimed, knocking the syringe out of his hand.

"Steph, it'll help you." Derek said gently.

"I don't like syringes." I stated.

"Oh." Realisation dawned on Stiles. "I remember." I sniffed and nodded.

"Remember what?" Derek asked.

"A year ago my dad, he injected me with a high dosage of drugs and I nearly dies." I wiped my face and Derek held me more securely to him.

"This is a very small dose, I assure you."

"Please Steph, I don't want you in pain." Derek whispered by my ear. I whimpered and nodded.

I turned my head and buried my face in Derek's chest. His hand held my head there and I felt a sharp scratch in my thigh, making me yelp.

"All done. The pain should start easing in a few minutes and you may start to feel drowsy." Dr Deaton said. I pouted up at Derek and he stroked my cheeks.

"It's okay." He said quietly. My eyelids drooped and I heard him chuckle. "Go to sleep."

"Don't leave me." I mumbled, hugging one of his muscled arms.

"I'm right here."

My eyes slid shut and my body relaxed against his, letting sleep take over me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I scrunched my face up in pain before slowly opening my eyes. I realised I was in my room and Derek was nowhere in sight.

"Derek?" I asked, trying to sit up. My closet door creaked and cracked open slightly. I panicked. "Derek!" I screamed. "Derek! Oh my god!"

The door of my room burst open and Derek came running in.

"What?! What's wrong?!" he asked franticly.

"Closet! The door opened, something's in there!" I freaked. I saw him morph as he threw the closet door open, making me flinch.

"Nothing." He changed back to normal and crouched by me. "There's nothing in there." He said softly, stroking my cheek.

"B-but the door." I stuttered helplessly.

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Okay." I sighed, defeated.

"God, you gave me a heart attack. I thought something bad had happened to you." He remarked, relaxing a little.

I reached out to him and he gently sat me up so I was leaning back on my pillows before hugging me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." I replied. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Crap, I have school." I moved to get out my bed. Derek pushed me back down by my shoulders.

"You've been shot twice yesterday! You are not going to school!" he exclaimed.

"Derek, I have work due in. I have to go." I protested, getting up. "I'm good." I added as he reached out towards me. He huffed and I restrained the smile.

"Stay home." He said, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"No, Derek. It's my last year of school. I don't want to fail my classes." I argued. He groaned and tugged on his hair in frustration. I giggled quietly and his gaze snapped to me.

"You think this is funny?! You're killing me here!" he exclaimed, waving his arms. I snorted lightly as I held in a laugh. "Don't look at me like that." He pointed at me.

I slowly walked over to him and grabbed hold of his hands.

"Don't get so flustered, calm down." I smiled, looking up at him. "And it's rude to point." I teased, biting his finger.

"Steph." He complained, yanking his finger back.

"You either take me to school, or I walk there."

"I'd pick you up and bring you back. You wouldn't even get out the house." He smirked.

"Derek!" I shouted, punching his chest. He laughed.

"You can't hurt me."

"I'll aim lower." I smirked. His eyes widened slightly.

"No thank you." He stated, turning and walking around my room.

I caught hold of the back of his shirt as he went past me and tugged, pouting at him.

"Please take me to school Derek."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little.

"Go get ready."

I smiled and pulled on his shirt to get him to bend down. He did and I kissed him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Go before I change my mind." He sighed.

I saluted him before turning around and feeling a slap on my butt. I yelped and heard him chuckle.

"I hate you." I muttered, walking into my bathroom.

"You love me really!" he called before I shut the door.

/

I slowly slid into my seat in first period as Scott, Allison and Stiles walked into the room. I smiled at them.

"Are you okay?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you though?" he said, concerned.

"I'm good, just a little sore." I replied, opening my notebook as the teacher came into the room.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Hunters started shooting while Scott and I were in Derek's house." I replied softly.

"Yeah, Scott got a bullet in the ribs while Steph got shot twice in the same hip." Stiles said quietly.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Allison gasped.

"I'll be fine once they start to heal."

"Derek's outside." Scott whispered to me.

I turned my head and looked out the window, seeing Derek leaning against a tree. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and motioned for him to leave. He shook his head and I huffed.

"Miss Burchell!"

I jumped and snapped my head to the front of the classroom, looking at the teacher.

"Yes sir?"

"At least pretend to be interested in my class. Detention after school." He said.

"I can't." I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't you?"

"I have a hospital appointment for my hip." I lied. He looked at me for a minute.

"Very well. Just pay attention." I nodded and he went back to his lecture.

"Thank fuck." I muttered. Scott hid behind his hand to stop a laugh.

The bell rang half an hour later and I packed my things up.

"You have a free now?" Allison asked me. I nodded. "Come library with me?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Allison and I left the boys as they went to their next period. Allison stayed by my side as we walked down the hall towards the library. Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me front first into the lockers. I cried out as pain burst from my hip.

"Jackson get the hell off her, she's hurt!" Allison exclaimed, hitting him.

"You'll tell me what they are, or I'll smash your face into the locker. Understand?" he threatened.

I grunted and reached back, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling as hard as I could. He hissed in pain and I kept pulling.

'Derek's outside' I mouthed at Allison. She nodded and ran off.

Jackson yanked my hand away and he hit my face against the locker a couple of times, moving my head by pulling my hair. I spat blood out my mouth.

"You're gonna regret that." I stated.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" he sneered.

He was ripped off me and slammed into the lockers himself, pinned there by the throat.

"Because I'm her boyfriend." Derek stated, pissed off. Jackson's eyes widened as Derek towered over him.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"You heard me." Derek growled. "You're gonna leave my girlfriend alone. And if you touch or hurt her again, I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Jackson nodded quickly and Derek released him before he took off running up the hall. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as Derek turned to face me.

"You-"

"I know, you were right. I shouldn't have come into school today." I cut him off, rubbing my face.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I leant into him, my hands and head on his chest.

"Take me home please." I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled away from me slightly and picked my bag up from the floor before wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked out the school and to his car.

I slid into the front passenger seat before rummaging around in my bag for my phone. I found it and dialled Allison's number.

"Steph! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Derek's taking me home." I replied.

"Good. Do you want me to collect all the work and drop it off at your house after school?"

"Please. That would be awesome." I said.

"Okay, I got to go the librarian's send ing me evil looks." She giggled.

"Okay, thanks Allison."

"No problem. See you later." She hung up.

I shut my eyes and leant back in the seat, placing my hand over my hip. I felt Derek's thumb rub across my chin before he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Are you in pain?" he asked. I nodded.

"A little, it aches." I felt his lips on my cheek as he placed a kiss there and smiled, relaxing slightly.

The car stopped a little while later and I opened my eyes as Derek lifted me out his car, my school bag dangling from my hand. I looked up at his face and he flashed me a smile, showing his teeth.

When he reached my room he placed me down on my bed.

"No offence, but when was the last time you showered?" I asked.

"A couple days ago." He chuckled. I wrinkled my nose.

"My bathroom's there don't come out until you're clean." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He glared at me playfully before going into my bathroom and shutting the door, making me laugh a little. I heard the shower turn on and got off my bed. I kicked my shoes off and placed them by my bed.

"I can hear you moving! Are you out of bed?!" Derek called over the shower.

"No!" is said back, licking my bottom lip.

I started picking up papers and junk off my room floor before folding the clothes I had lying around that weren't in my closet.

I realised the shower had turned off and Derek's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"You, missy, are meant to be resting on the bed." His deep voice rumbled.

"But I was tidying my room." I protested as he dragged me back.

"No buts."

He gently pushed me down onto my bed and I saw he was only wearing a towel and his hair was damp. He retrieved his jeans and boxers before dropping the towel. My eyes snapped shut.

"Derek!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and I felt the end of my bed dip as he sat down. I opened my eyes again and sat behind him.

"Your shoulders are really tense." I remarked, placing my hands on them after tracing the outline of his tattoo with my fingers. "Are you stressed?"

He sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. I started gently massaging his shoulders before firmly kneading the muscles. He groaned and I gradually felt him relax under my touch. I continued massaging his shoulders before slowly moving down his back, untensing all his muscles.

"God, you're good at that." He remarked.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

"Loads." He replied, lying on his back on my bed beside me.

"I'm not surprised. Your muscles were really tight and tense." I said, looking down at him as I rubbed his arms.

He reached up and pulled my face down closer to his.

"I'm going to get you to do that more often." He said, tangling his hand in my hair.

"Don't get cheeky mister." I smiled, my fingers dancing over his toned stomach.

He smirked and pulled my face closer, connecting our lips.

"I'm serious; you have to do that like once a week."

"We'll see." I laughed lightly.

/

My doorbell rang and I looked at Derek expectantly. He groaned in protest before hauling himself out the chair in my room.

"Thanks baby." I grinned.

"Mhm."

I heard him go downstairs and open the door before coming back upstairs. Allison and Scott came into my room, followed by Derek.

"You okay?" Alison asked, perching on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." I replied, accepting her hug and then one from Scott.

"We bring notes and homework!" Scott announced, holding a pile of paper and a few books.

"Okay, this is chemistry, biology, physics, Spanish, history, maths and English." Allison said, separating them into piles.

"Are you fucking me?!" I groaned. Derek laughed. "Shut up." Scott and Allison's expressions were ones of shock.

"He laughed." Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

"He is capable of laughing you know." I remarked. "It's because I'm funny." Derek snorted. "I'm warning you." I pointed at him.

"It's rude to point." He smirked, sitting back down in my chair. I scoffed.

"Get your own comebacks dude."

"Anyway, we have to go." Allison announced.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Call if you're coming in or not." Scott said. I nodded and they both left my room. A minute later I heard the front door shut.

I looked at the seven piles in front of me in horror before moving my gaze to Derek, making him chuckle.

"You may want to get started." He smirked, leaning back in the chair.

"Fuck you." I muttered.

"I think you'll find that I'll be the one doing the fucking." My eyes widened and he laughed.

"You ass!" I flung my phone at him. He caught it with one hand.

"Nice try sweetheart."

I huffed and opened my Spanish book.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

"What is this shit?!" Steph exclaimed, throwing a book at her wall. "I hate chemistry." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it? I'm hungry." She complained, peering at her clock.

"What are you meant to do?" I asked, picking up and opening the book.

"I don't even know!" she tugged on her hair before turning and lying on her front on her bed.

I chuckled and placed the book on her table before getting up and walking over to her. I got on her bed and straddled the backs of her thighs. I slid my hands under her tank top and slipped it over her head, revealing her bare back.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

I lightly ran my fingers up her smooth back before holding her small shoulders. I rubbed them gently and then massaged down her back, like she'd done to me earlier. I heard her sigh and felt her body go limp beneath me, making me smile.

I leant forward and ran my tongue from the base of her spine up to the back of her neck, feeling her shiver. I leant my body over hers and placed my hands over her own on the bed, dipping my head down and softly kissing along the back of her shoulder to her neck as my chest lightly brushed her back.

"Derek." I heard her moan, feeling her back arch so her arse pressed into my groin.

I pushed her back down and pinned her there, being careful not to hurt her hip. I bit her gently and heard her breathing become heavier. She turned her hands so her palms were against mine and laced our fingers together.

"Are you less stressed now?" I whispered, nipping her ear. She let out a breathless laugh.

"Just a little."

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before sitting up and getting off her. I looked at her as she didn't move.

"That's mean." She remarked.

"You a little flustered love?" I smiled.

"No!"

"I think you are." I teased, smirking.

"Stop teasing me." She whined.

"You gonna get up or what?"  
"I can't, I have nothing on except shorts." She replied.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Twat." She muttered, kicking me in the leg. I laughed and turned my back to her. I heard her moving before feeling her slap me. "That was for earlier." She stated.

"I'm a werewolf honey, I can get you back." I chuckled.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Derek." I called, walking into his house. I was greeted by silence and frowned slightly. "Derek?" I asked a little louder as I entered the living room. I found taser wires on the floor and my eyes widened. "No! Derek, where are you?!" I exclaimed, running around the house trying to find him.

I heard the front door open and froze.

"Derek?"

"Scott!" I cried, running down the stairs. "Derek's missing and there are taser wires on the floor!"

"Where?" He asked. I pointed to the living room floor and he picked them up, sniffing them. "Kate." He growled. I fumed.

"Is Stiles outside?"

He grabbed my arm and ran back out the house, both of us piling into Stiles' jeep.

"Go to Allison's house." I stated. "Now."

"Kate has Derek." Scott explained.

/

I snuck into Allison's room and she jumped when she saw me.

"Steph? What are you doing here?" she asked. I shushed her.

"Kate has Derek. Do you know where she is?" I whispered. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Follow me." She said quietly. "My parents aren't home, but Kate is. Nice hair by the way, red suits you."

"Thanks, I dyed it last night."

She led me down to a large basement and we cracked the door open slightly. I gasped as I saw Derek chained to the wall and being shocked with electricity, forcing him to morph back and forth as he yelled in pain. Allison rubbed my back softly as tears filled my eyes.

"So, you and Steph huh?" Kate said, standing in front of him. "You seem very attached to her. I wonder why that is."

Derek growled and bared his fangs at her.

"Stay away from her." He glared.

"Oh, so you do remember how to talk." She stopped. "Unless, you're attached to her because she's your mate! I'm right, aren't I?" He roared at her and she laughed. "Oh honey, does she really love you back?"

"Yes." He growled.

"Well, where is she then? If she really loved you she would have realised you're missing by now and come to find you. She doesn't love you. You're just another dumb animal in this world."

He roared in pain as she electrocuted him again.

"Bitch!" I yelled, throwing the door open and running into the room. I shoved her away from him and turned the power off.

"Ah, so she makes an appearance." Kate smirked at me. "Too bad you came on your own."

"Steph! Behind you!" Allison warned.

I spun away as a large man brought a bat down where I was standing, catching Kate in the head.

"Ooh, she's gonna be pissed at you when she wakes up." I remarked as Kate lay on the floor in a heap.

"Your wolf's not able to protect you now." The man spat.

"You're right." I darted to the side as he brought the bat down again. I kicked him behind the knee and smashed his head on the table, holding him by his collar. "He is mine." I stated. "And that means none of you can touch him!"

I punched him in the jaw and he dropped the bat. I grabbed the keys and quickly threw them at Allison before ducking from his fist. I kicked him in the crotch and he groaned, doubling over and clutching himself in pain. I slammed my knee up into his face before pushing him to the floor.

I hurried over to Derek and helped Allison remove the chains. I peeled off the wired tape from his side before he was freed from the restraints. He leant on me heavily and Allison supported him on the other side. The man grabbed my ankle from the floor and I kicked him in the face.

"Kate's waking up. Come on." I said, shifting so I could hold Derek better.

We managed to make it out the house, stumbling a couple of times due to Derek's weight. Scott ran over and took Derek from us, his wolf strength helping him load Derek into the back of Stiles' jeep. Allison and I climbed in after them and Stiles drove away down the street.

I ran my hand through Derek's damp hair as his head lay in my lap. I wiped the sweat from his damp forehead before stroking his cheek.

"I love you. I mean it, I really do. Don't listen to Kate." I said so quietly that only wolf hearing would catch it. Scott glanced at me and smiled sadly.

Derek's eyes opened a little while later and he looked at me. I smiled softly down at him and he reached up, cupping the side of my face in his large hand. My fringe fell in front of my face and he tucked it behind my ear.

"You dyed your hair?" he asked, looking a little confused. I nodded and kissed his palm before holding his hand in mine. "I love you too."

"You heard me?" He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Good." I said, running my finger along his strong jaw.

The jeep stopped and I looked up from Derek.

"My mum's not home." Scott said. "Kate may go looking round your house Steph."

I nodded and helped Derek sit up; I could feel that he was still weak from being shocked numerous times. He slid out the car and I saw him stumble.

"Scott!" I exclaimed.

Scott shot in front of Derek and caught him before he fell. I scrambled out of Stiles' jeep and held onto Derek. He wrapped a large arm around my shoulders and leant on me a little as I helped him into Scott's house and up into his room.

"My dad's home, I need to go." Stiles said.

"Okay, see you later dude." Scott replied.

Stiles left and I sat Derek down on Scott's bed. I sighed and sat down a bean bag next to the bed. I lifted my shirt a little and itched at the scabs on my hip from where I got shot nearly a month ago.

"Stop picking them." Derek scolded, swatting my hand away and pulling my shirt back down. I scowled at him and he ruffled my dark red hair.

"Scott, you should have been with us. Then you would have seen Steph beat the crap out of that dude!" Allison laughed. "It wasn't bad for a seventeen year old girl." She high fived me. "Did you see?" she asked Derek.

"I saw her slam his face on the table." Derek replied, glancing at me with a small smile.

"Learnt from you." I grinned, patting his knee.

The doorbell rang and I peeked out Scott's bedroom window.

"Don't answer it." I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, sitting back down.

"It's Kate and Chris." I replied. Derek's face appeared next to mine. I scowled and pushed his head out of sight again. "Are you an idiot? They're looking for you and you go and stick your fucking head up like a target. Do you want them to shoot it off?" I said, annoyed. Allison and Scott laughed a little as Derek huffed.

"Whatever." He muttered, flopping back down on Scott's bed.

"Oh that's real mature, go ahead and sulk." I remarked. I looked out the window again. "I hate it when they go in my house. Bitch, there's a thing called personal space." I mumbled. I sighed and moved away from the window. "Budge up." I nudged Derek in the side.

He shuffled over a little and I sat beside him on Scott's bed. His hand grabbed my side and squeezed my ribs. I jerked away and hit him across the stomach.

"Ass, you know I'm ticklish there."

"That was the point." He said.

"I will find the one place you're ticklish. Then you'll be sorry." I warned.

"Have you tried his knees?" Allison asked. I nodded.

"Feet?" Scott suggested.

"Mhm, that's not it." I said. A thought came to me. I'd never tried his neck.

I smiled down at Derek and ran my fingers through his hair, making him look up at me suspiciously. I swiftly grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. He jerked away from me quickly and I grinned in triumph. I scrambled up and jumped onto his back, my fingers dancing across the back of his neck.

Derek made a strangled noise as he tried to hold in a laugh and reached back, trying to remove my fingers from his neck. Derek let out a laugh as I lightened my touch before he pinched my nose.

"Ouch!" I pulled his hand off my face. "That was my nose." I said, chewing on his finger.

"Stop biting me." He tugged his finger back before grabbing hold of my thighs to stop me slipping off his back.

"You two are weird sometimes." Scott remarked. "Just thought you should know."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I rubbed the water from my eyes and frowned, straining my ears. I heard a soft thud from over the noise of the shower. I slowly peeked my head round the shower curtain and let out a small scream as I saw Derek leaning against the wall. I hid behind the curtain again.

"Derek! You seriously need to quit doing that." I whined, rinsing the rest of the conditioner out my hair.

"Why? Does it scare you?"

"Yes! At least make some bloody noise when you enter a room." I replied. "Why are you in here anyway? I'm trying to shower."

"Can't I come visit my girlfriend?"

I smiled and bit my bottom lip, my heart fluttering.

"You can, but not when she's showering." I said.

"Because you're naked and paranoid that I'm going to open the curtain." He stated. I saw the curtain move.

"Don't you dare." I warned, making him laugh.

"You don't know how tempting it is."

"Derek." I whined, looking at his hand that he'd slid between the curtain.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" he asked, moving his hand around until I held it with my wet one.

"Nothing." I blushed. "It was silly."

"Tell me Steph."

"It's embarrassing." I muttered. His fingers tightened around mine.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you. You know that." He said gently. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Part of me wants you to look, but the other part doesn't." I blurted out, blushing.

"Okay, why don't you want me to look?"

"Scars." I said softly.

"Scars are part of what make you beautiful Steph, they show how strong you are." Tears filled my eyes at how gentle and caring he sounded. "Why does the other part want me to?"

"I don't know, it just does." I sniffed.

"Don't cry. I'm right here." He gave my hand a gently squeeze.

I slipped my hand from his and quickly wrapped a towel around myself before turning the shower off. I jumped out from behind the curtain and into Derek's arms, crying into his chest.

"Why am I in such a weird mood?" I complained.

Derek stayed quiet and ran his fingers through my wet hair, getting the tangles out. I sighed and stopped crying.

"How's your hip?" he asked.

"Scarred." He gently cuffed me round the back of the head.

"What did I say earlier?"

"I know." I sighed. "But-"

"I want you to repeat it. Tell me exactly what I said." he stated, making me look up at his face.

"Scars are part of what make you beautiful, they show how strong you are." I said softly.

"Exactly."

I sighed and nodded. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Can I go get dressed now?" I asked. He eyed me.

"I kinda like you like this." He flashed his white teeth at me in a grin.

"Stop being horny all the time and let me go." I laughed, squirming around. He smiled and shook his head. I reached up and squeezed the back of his neck. He released me and squirmed away. "Told you you'd be sorry when I found it." I grinned, walking past him into my room. He grunted and followed behind me. "Stop grunting, you sound like an animal."

I stopped, realising what I just said, and laughed a little before looking back at Derek. His mouth was open slightly as he stared at me. I smiled cheekily and squealed when he lunged at me. I ran into my closet and flicked the lock so he couldn't get in.

I quickly changed into black underwear, black skinny jeans and a Marilyn Manson T-shirt. I pressed my ear against the door before slowly unlocking it. I cracked it open a peered out, seeing my room was empty. I opened the door and stepped out, darting to the side as Derek pounced at me.

I ran away laughing as I heard him curse. A hard body came in contact with mine and I was pushed up against the hallway wall. I gasped as Derek's leg wedged between mine and I looked up at him.

"You want me to show you how much of an animal I can be?" I noticed he had morphed as I stared up into ice blue eyes and a wolf face.

I reached up and grabbed his broad shoulders. I yanked him down to my level and kissed him hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him change back to human. I buried my fingers in his hair as he slipped his hands under my shirt, holding my waist.

I heard a cough and pulled away from Derek, peeking round his arm.

"I did not need to see that this early in the morning." Stiles remarked.

Derek unpinned me from the wall and slipped his hands out my shirt as he turned around to face Scott and Stiles.

"What do you want?" I asked with my hands on my hips as I looked at them.

"You've been around him too long. You're starting to pick up little things he does." Scott pointed out. I dropped my hands to my sides and scowled at him.

"Kate's put Allison on house arrest." Stiles spoke up.

"You came here because?" I flung my arm to the side and hit Derek across the stomach.

"Because she's my friend and she's the one who helped me get you out dumbass. Use your head." I said. He rolled his eyes at me as I tapped the side of his head. "Let me get some shoes on and we can go." I said. They nodded and I went back into my room.

"You kissed me when I wasn't human." I changed into a lighter coloured shirt.

"I know." I said, shoving a pair of old boots on. "Proved I love you." I smiled, kissing his jaw as I couldn't reach his cheek.

All four of us went downstairs and I quickly grabbed a small bottle of red food dye before jumping into the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek.

Derek's P.O.V.

"We need a plan." Stiles remarked, pulling out of the drive.

"Already ahead of you." Steph said, opening a small bottle.

"Uh, Steph, what are you doing?" Scott asked as she splattered the red dye on her shirt and jeans.

"I'm gonna get her family out the house so we can get Allison." She replied, accidentally flicking some dye on her face. I chuckled as she wrinkled her nose. "Give me your hand, I need sharp nails."

I held my clawed hand out to her and she grabbed my wrist. She pulled her shirt away from her skin and used my nails to rip claw marks in it.

"Thank you." I retracted my claws and she kissed my palm before lightly chewing on my knuckle.

"Excuse me." I chuckled, gently tugging my hand back. She released my knuckle and pouted at me before poking herself in the eye. "Steph! Why did you do that?" I asked in shock, grabbing her face as her eyes watered.

"To make myself cry." She replied, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. I frowned and kissed her forehead.

She leant forward and rubbed her head against my chest. She pulled back and I saw her hair had turned scruffy.

"I'm ready!" she announced.

"Shit! What did you do to yourself?" Scott remarked.

Steph didn't answer, but jumped out as Stiles stopped his jeep. She ran up to the house and hammered on the door with her fist. The door opened and she fell into Kate's arms.

"Please, help me! The Alpha, it was in the woods and…" She cried, letting out a sob. "Oh my god, it was horrible!" Steph buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees.

"She's good." Stiles muttered.

Kate pulled her into the house and they disappeared.

"Shit." I murmured, getting ready to leg it out the jeep and help her.

The Argents came running out and got in two large cars before speeding off in the opposite direction of us.

A couple minutes later Allison and Steph waltzed out the house laughing. They high fived before joining me in the back of the jeep.

"You do realise once they find out you lied you're screwed." Allison said.

"I know." Steph shrugged.

"But you'll be with me. So you're fine." I smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

She smiled up at me and I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing the tangles out. Stiles fake gagged and Steph frowned, reaching out to grab the back of his head. She shoved his head forward and made him smack his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. I laughed and she sat back down beside me. "You are definitely acting more like him." He groaned.

I felt Steph slip her arm around my waist under my jacket and she turned a little towards me, hugging me. I smiled and re-wrapped my arm around her.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Happy birthday!" Scott and Stiles tackled me into a double hug in the hallway, earning us some weird looks.

I laughed as Allison came running up from behind them. She pushed them out the way and threw her arms around my neck in a hug.

"You're legal!" she exclaimed. I laughed as the boys groaned.

"I'm also old." I joked as we walked out the school.

"No, Derek's old. I still don't see why you'd want to date him, he scares me." Stiles remarked. I held in a laugh as I saw Derek on the other side of the parking lot.

"He might not do anything to you, but to Steph he could be oozing sex appeal." Allison said. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks become warm.

"Allison." I groaned. "He can hear you."

"Huh?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"Well, now he's behind Stiles." I replied.

Stiles made a face before turning and jumping violently when he saw I was telling the truth. Derek arched an eyebrow before looking at me. I shrugged lightly. He walked over so he was in front of me and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Happy birthday love." He said softly, clipping something around my neck. I looked down and saw it was a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant made from diamonds. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me they aren't real." He arched an eyebrow as he gave me a small smile.

"They aren't real."

"You lying shit." I smacked him across the chest before hugging him. "Thank you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around me, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and nuzzled my face in his chest. I noticed Jackson glaring at us from his car and I raised my eyebrows. I caught Allison's eye and she smirked. Derek turned his head to see what I was looking at and Jackson quickly ducked behind his car, making Allison and I laugh. Derek snorted slightly.

"Pathetic." He muttered.

/

Derek's hand appeared in front of my face as he pointed something out to Scott and I latched my teeth onto one of his fingers. He grunted and tugged it back as Scott gave me a weird look.

"What? Don't you bite Allison?" I remarked, smirking. His eyes widened and he choked on air as Derek let out a laugh.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Not what she tells me." I sang, watching his cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up." He muttered, shoving me gently. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

A couple hours later Derek and I were in my bedroom as I desperately tried to finish a chemistry essay.

I muttered curses to myself as I scribbled out what I just wrote. I sighed and quickly tied my hair up in a messy bun before writing again. Derek chuckled from behind me and I felt his lips brush my neck.

"Derek, I'm trying to concentrate." I said firmly, leaning forward so I removed the feel of his lips. I felt him shift before his lips reattached to my neck again. "Stop!" I protested, frustrated.

"Relax." He soothed. "You're stressing yourself."

I huffed and tugged on my hair. Derek's arms pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair, messing up my bun even more. His hands went to my shoulders and squeezed gently, relieving the tension. I sighed and leant my head back so I could see his face. He leant forward and kissed me softly as he massaged my shoulders, making me relax at his touch.

"I need to finish my homework." I mumbled against his lips.

He kissed me once more before pulling back slightly, giving me space so I could carry on with my essay.

/

I threw down my pen and squealed in joy as I finally finished the stupid chemistry work. Derek laughed and hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek. I reached up and retied my bun, nearly elbowing Derek in the face as I did so.

"Hungry?" he asked, his nose brushing my jaw.

"Very much so." I replied. He chuckled and kissed my ear.

"Get changed, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh, so we don't ask anymore do we?" I teased, looking back at him with a smile. He grinned at me.

"I don't have to; I know you won't say no."

I let out a laugh and patted his cheek.

"What should I wear?" I asked, making his smile widen.

"Smart casual."

I raised my eyebrows and he placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Okay, let me go so I can change." I wiggled out of his grasp.

"I'll be back here at eight." He said. I nodded.

"You can use the front-" He jumped out my room window. "Door." I muttered, shaking my head with a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a quick warning, this chapter does contain some sexual reference :P**

Chapter 15:

"Auntie." I called, poking my head round her hospital room door.

She turned her head in my direction and smiled, motioning me in. I slipped into the room and shut the door behind me.

"My baby girl's finally eighteen!" she smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. It's been kinda busy."

"Don't worry about it, you're here now." She said, kissing my forehead. "How have you been?" she asked as we sat on her bed.

"I could have been better. I got shot twice, most likely by Kate." I replied.

"You got shot?! Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Derek got me to Dr Deaton and he patched me up."

"How did it happen?" she asked, concerned.

"Hunters started shooting at Derek's house and I caught two stray bullets in my hip while Scott got one in the ribs." I explained.

We talked for a little longer before a nurse came in. I frowned slightly as I hadn't seen her here before.

"Can I help you?" my aunt asked.

I casually got up and grabbed an empty food tray as the nurse stepped closer. I made it look like I was about to leave the room before slamming the metal tray down onto the back of her head. He stumbled and I grabbed her hair, hitting her face against the wall until I knocked her out.

"Stephanie Burchell!" my aunt gasped.

"She's a werewolf." I whispered. "Fuck." I stated as I noticed Peter Hale standing in the doorway.

"Now I know why my nephew took an interest in you." He remarked, eyebrows raised. I stepped I front of my aunt and slipped my phone to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I think you know why." He replied, stepping forward. I stood my ground. "You're stronger than I thought you were." He mused. "And he still hasn't claimed you yet. I could take you myself, I would enjoy breaking you."

"Over my dead body." I stated.

"Shame. Such a waste." He sighed.

I grabbed hold of my aunt's hand and darted under Peter's arms as he lunged forward. I scooped up a full syringe from the table before running out the room, towing my aunt behind me.

"Keep running!" I pushed her in front before turning back round to face the Alpha.

He collided with me and I managed to plunge the needle in him, emptying the whole syringe. He roared and shoved me away, making me fall flat on my back on the floor before running away.

I was breathing heavily when I heard fast footsteps coming up behind me. Derek's face appeared in my line of vision and I relaxed slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cupping my face in his large hands.

I nodded and held onto his arms to help me sit myself up. I saw his shoulders relax a little and he smoothed my hair off my face.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting in trouble." He sighed, pulling me to my feet.

"No." I protested.

"Yes." He stated, poking my nose as a smile tugged at his lips. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pouted up at him.

He chuckled and I huffed before he laced our fingers with mine and made our way to the reception. I spotted my aunt and pulled Derek over to her with me. She handed me my phone back.

"They're moving me into the care home next door." She smiled. "I'm not going to be stuck in here anymore."

"Good." I smiled, feeling Derek's fingers tighten around mine.

"Stay safe you two." My aunt said, hugging me. "And you, get down here." Derek leant down and she kissed his cheek. "Keep her safe."

"You don't have to worry about that." Derek said. "She's not leaving my sight now." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and he patted my butt when my aunt wasn't looking.

I bumped my hip into his thigh and he chuckled. My aunt left to get ready to move while Derek and I exited the hospital.

"How did you get them away from you?" he asked as we got in his car.

"I knocked the nurse out by hitting her with a tray before making her head-butt the wall until she passed out and I injected your uncle with a syringe I found on a table." I replied as he drove to his house. He snorted slightly and I punched him in the arm. "I had to improvise okay? I'm not a wolf like you." I defended.

He chuckled and I went to hit him again, but he caught hold of my hand. He brought it up to his face and pressed kisses to my palm and knuckles.

I sighed and slumped back in the seat, shutting my eyes. I let out a small yawn before I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes again and saw we were at Derek's house. I jumped out his car and ran into his house. I went into his room and threw myself front first onto his bed.

I jumped when I felt a large body over mine. I turned my head to look behind me and was met with Derek's lips on my own. I reached my arm back and buried my fingers in his hair as his body gently pressed down onto mine.

I felt his hand slide down to my hip and made me lift them slightly as his hand moved onto my abdomen. His lips became more frantic against mine and I managed to twist underneath him so I was facing him properly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making his hips fall onto mine. He broke the kiss and tried to shy away from me, but I clung tightly onto him.

"Please." I whispered, staring up into his pale green eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly, resting his forehead on mine.

"Derek, you won't. I trust you."

His lips ghosted over mine as his hands slid under my shirt, slowly pulling it over my head. I tugged on his and he quickly pulled it off. He braced his arms either side of my head and gazed down at me intently.

"Are you completely sure? Don't feel forced, we can stop and wait." He said gently.

I ran my fingers through his hair and leant up to attach my lips to his. He kissed me slowly and his touch on me was gentle.

"Relax sweetheart." Derek whispered, kissing my ear. "It'll be easier."

I slowly untensed myself and then felt a sudden sharp pain, making me cry out and try to pull away. Derek's large arms encircled me and held me close to him, his bare skin warm on my own.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

I whimpered slightly and opened my eyes again, unaware that I'd closed them. Derek looked down at me in worry and I shifted slightly beneath him, making him inhale sharply and myself wince.

"Don't move." He groaned.

Derek's P.O.V.

After a minute I was able to collect myself again. The mate claiming was stronger than I thought it was going to be. I released the breath I was holding and saw Steph was looking up at me, her red hair splayed across my pillow.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I should be asking you that." I remarked. She smiled and I felt her small hands grip my shoulders.

"I'm good. You think you can start moving now?" she teased. I scowled playfully before dipping my head down and latching my teeth onto her shoulder, making her squeal.

/

A smug smile lifted my lips as I heard Steph's heavy breathing from beside me. I turned onto my side so I was facing her and propped myself up on my elbow.

I watched her as she managed to calm her breathing before twisting to face me. I curled my other arm around her back and pulled her close to me so she was pressed up against my chest. Her blue eyes looked up at me and I moved an arm to wrap behind her head so she was resting on it.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, her eyelids drooping a little. "Worn out?" I teased.

She laughed lightly and pushed me so I was on my back before lying on my chest.

"Yes, the wolf in you wore me out." She smiled. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, the wolf in me is begging for a second round with his mate." I grinned cheekily. She giggled and buried her face in my chest.

"Perhaps it'll wake me up." She said, lifting her head to look at me.

My inner wolf howled in triumph and I grinned, rolling so I was on top of her. She laughed as a possessive growl rumbled through my chest.

"Excited?" she joked, giggling.

"Very." I growled, smirking.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: sexual content in this chapter ;)**

Chapter 16:

"You seem different." Allison commented as I fiddled with the edge of the pillow on her bed. "In a good way. You seem more confident with yourself."

A smile tugged at my lips as she sat herself in front of me. She stared at me intently for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she squealed.

"You had sex with Derek!" she whisper-shouted. I laughed and nodded. "When?"

"A couple days ago." I replied, amused at how excited she looked.

"How was it?" she asked, leaning forward expectantly.

"Amazing." I smiled, biting my lip. She smiled and hugged me.

Allison's bedroom door opened and Kate and Sheriff Stilinski stood there.

"Stephanie, I'm very disappointed in you." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Allison and I got off her bed.

"Having an acquaintance with a man wanted for murder and lying about it." Stilinski replied. "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." Allison looked at me, panic on her face.

"Kate shot me." I blurted out, showing the scars on my hip. Sheriff Stilinski looked at us in shock.

"You wouldn't have gotten shot if you hadn't been in the Hale house." She smirked. I huffed.

"I'm sorry Steph." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and my eyes widened.

"Run." Allison whispered.

I darted between the two figures by the doorway and out the Argent house. As I was running down the street heard sirens behind me.

"Fuck." I muttered, quickening so I was now sprinting.

I didn't want to lead them to Derek so I turned down into an alley. I knew I couldn't outrun a car, but I couldn't hide either as I heard dogs behind me. I detoured to Scott's house, hoping that Stiles would be there too.

"Scott?!" I yelled.

I groaned when I got no response and had no choice but to run into the woods. I heard the dogs behind me and forced my legs to go faster. A large dark figure shot out from between the trees and I heard a loud roar, making the dogs whine and run back the way they came.

"Derek?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. He appeared beside me and grabbed my waist, leading me deeper into the woods.

"Why do they want you?" he frowned, glancing down at me.

"Kate, told them I was with you." I said, still getting my breath back.

He growled and scooped me up into his arms before running somewhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested the top of my head against his jaw.

I spotted Scott and Stiles as we slowed at a small clearing. Derek placed me down on my feet and I walked up to Stiles.

"Get your dad off my case." I said.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He wants her in custody because Kate told him she was with me. I suggest you get him off my mate's back before I hurt you." Derek said calmly. "Preferably do it now."

"Okay, geeze. I'm on it." Stiles remarked, hurrying to his jeep.

"Scott, you should go home. Allison might be looking for you." I said. He nodded.

"Be careful." Scott said, hugging me before running off. I turned to face my boyfriend and looked up at him.

"I have a place where we can lie low for a while."

"Where?" Derek asked, stepping closer to me.

"Here."

"In the woods? They'll search here." I shook my head.

"Only my family knows where it is. It's well hidden." I smiled.

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together before leading him through the dense trees.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

"You see it?" Steph asked, smiling. I scanned the woods around us and shook my head.

I noticed a glint in her eyes as she pulled me over to an area packed with vines. She pulled a few to the side and I just managed to see the outline of a door. She opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I ducked my head and walked into the house. I heard the door shut quietly and I felt my eyes widen as I looked around. It was like a natural tree house.

"What do you think?" Steph asked, bouncing to stand in front of me and grinning.

"This is amazing." I said, my eyebrows rising as I continued to look around.

"My brother and I made it a few years ago. I think around six. It was like a secret get away for us."

I felt her small hand slip into mine and I let her show me around.

"You are amazing." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her up before spinning around.

"No I'm not." She protested, holding my shoulders. I nodded and looked at her face.

"And smart, beautiful, caring." I kept throwing compliments at her and grinned as she blushed and tried to hide her face. "You're perfect."

"I am far from perfect." She said, her cheeks still pink. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"You're perfect to me."

/

I walked out the small bathroom and saw my mate clad in only her underwear as she sorted through some clothes. The wolf in me got excited and I made my way over, bending her forward over the bed.

"Derek?" her voice was soft, like she knew what was going to happen.

I unhooked her bra and slowly slid her underwear down her legs. I brushed my fingers over her spine and she quivered beneath my touch. A low growl vibrated through my chest as I saw how wet she was. I gently pushed her up onto the bed on her hands and knees and dropped the towel before climbing on behind her.

I reached over her and placed my hands on top of hers to keep her in place before using my knee to spread her legs further apart. She whimpered in suspense and I ran my tongue up her spine which was her weak spot.

She shuddered violently and I smiled by her neck before I slowly sheathed myself inside her. A shiver ran through me as I heard the moan that tore through her throat.

"Fuck." I grunted as she pushed back on me.

I shifted so my hands had a secure hold on her hips and her hands gripped the duvet in tight fists as I started moving. She cried out and the sound drove me into a faster pace.

End Derek's P.O.V.

I pushed my hips back to meet Derek's thrusts and blushed lightly at the sounds that were coming out my mouth. I felt Derek's thrusts become harder and heard him release a deep growl.

One of his hands slid forward and rested on my stomach. I reached my arm back and his hand linked with mine as he thrust forward, making me grip it tightly and release a load moan.

I felt a familiar warm sensation seep into my stomach and groaned in anticipation. My breath quickened and I moaned, my arms buckled beneath me and Derek held me up as my muscles clenched around him. I heard him breathe out my name as I felt him release inside of me. His grip loosened and I fell flat on the bed, Derek flopping on top of me a minute later. He shifted slightly and I clenched around him again.

"Stop." He said, breathing heavily. He gently spanked me and I moved my arm so I could bury my fingers in his hair.

"I can't help it." I replied, quivering a little underneath his large body. "Don't move."

He chuckled and ran his lips over the back of my right shoulder and neck. Once I managed to collect myself again I twisted beneath my boyfriend's body so I was lying on my back. I grunted as I felt all his weight on me.

"Get up, you're heavy." I said.

He lifted himself up and rolled to the side, pulling out of me as he did so. He propped himself up on his elbow and gently brushed his fingers over my stomach and ribs.

"Derek." I giggled, squirming in place.

Derek pressed his face into the side of my neck and I felt him smile. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. His arms secured around me and he pulled me close to him, sighing in content.

"Can I finish getting dressed now?"

"No." he smiled into my neck. I whined and nudged him repeatedly in the ribs.

I squealed as he tickled my sides and tried to get away, but my legs were entwined with his. I tried to pry his hands away from me, but Derek pinned me to the bed under him. There was no way I could get out from under a two hundred pound werewolf.

I leant up and pressed my mouth to his, making his hands freeze. I fell back down and looked up at him with a smile tugging at my lips. A smile spread across his gorgeous face and he gently reattached his lips to mine, turning us onto our sides.

"I love you." I said quietly as he softly stroked my cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart." He whispered, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

I curled up to his chest and tucked my head under his chin as he held me protectively.

"We need to get food." I announced, patting his arm. I heard him mumble something. "Huh?" I asked.

I found myself pushed onto my back with Derek's head between my thighs. My eyes widened and a dark blush flushed my cheeks as I tugged him back up.

"Relax, I've got you." He soothed, grasping my hips and sliding back down.

I whimpered as he gently blew on me and felt my legs shaking a little as he hung them over his shoulders.

"Calm down." He whispered, softly stroking my thighs with his fingers before placing a light kiss on each. I shut my eyes and relaxed myself a little. "Good girl." He murmured, feeling my muscles untense.

I bit my lip as I felt his warm breath before inhaling sharply when I felt his tongue on me, snapping my eyes open. A strangled moan escaped from between my lips and Derek glanced up at me, a smile creeping onto his face.

After a couple of minutes he soon had me writhing under him and gripping the bed sheets in my fists, my heels pressing into his back. My breathing turned into pants and I felt the low vibration of his growl, making me shudder.

"Derek! Don't stop!" I gasped, arching my back off the bed and burying my fingers in his hair.

I felt something enter me and cried out in pleasure. I felt myself become wetter and Derek groaned. I realised it was his finger and whimpered as he twisted it inside me.

I cried out and fumbled around, not knowing what to hold onto. Derek's free arm unhooked from around my hip and he held it out to me. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and held it tightly, feeling myself about to let go. I screamed his name and clamped down tightly on his finger, my vision flashing white for a second. Derek pulled away and hovered above me as my body spasmed beneath his huge figure.

I released a few whimpers and he tenderly moved a few pieces of hair off my face. My spasms calmed so I was only shaking slightly and Derek lowered his head, pressing his mouth to mine. His tongue stroked mine and I lightly drug my nails across the back of his broad shoulders. He shuddered and I pushed him so he was on his back while I straddled his legs.

I trailed my fingers down his muscled chest and stomach before gently grasping hold of him. I heard him inhale as I stroked softly, his skin warm. I shifted slightly before bending a little.

"Steph, you don't have to-" He cut himself off when a deep groan tore from his throat as I took as much of him as I could in my mouth.

"Fuck." He breathed as my head bobbed up and down. Hearing him moan and feeling his fingers tangled in my hair made me feel warm and soft, making me smile.

I noticed a faint blue light shining on me and glanced up at him. His eyes were blazing ice blue as he watched me. I relaxed my throat and managed to take all of him in. He hissed and his fingers tightened in my hair as he moaned. His breathing became heavier and he shook a little.

A minute later he groaned loudly and he released into my mouth. I pulled back and sat on his thighs, swallowing. His eyes widened as he looked up at me.

"Did you just…"

I nodded and he looked up at me in amazement. He sat up and grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me before flopping back down.

"I think your inner wolf came out then." He grinned cheekily. I fell forward so that my arms were braced either side of his head and my chest just brushed across his.

"You're a bad influence on me." I said.

"Am I?" he smirked, his voice deepening. "Or do you have a hidden wild side?" His hands slid down my back to rest on my bare butt. "And you have a really nice arse."

He gave it a squeeze before spanking me sharply. I moaned and his smirk widened as he soothed the sting by gently rubbing.

"Both." I muttered, letting myself fall onto his chest.

"Hmm." He hummed as he stroked my bottom.

"Stop." I groaned. His hand dipped lower and I jumped slightly as he started rubbing me.

"You're wet again." He purred, easily sliding one of his fingers into me. "And still tight."

I blushed lightly and squeezed my legs shut, trapping his hand. He bent his finger that was inside me and I reached back, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull his hand away. I whined in protest as he easily spread my legs back open. He managed to add a second finger and hooked both of them slightly before starting a fast pace.

"I want you to look at me."

I drug my gaze up to his face and met his eyes, biting my lip as he worked me to a quick release. I squeezed my eyes shut as I moaned.

"Open your eyes." he growled. I let out a gasp as I forced my eyes back open. "Keep looking at me."

I cried out as I felt myself let go. I felt his fingers quickly retract before something wet sprayed down my legs, making me squeal. My eyes widened and I blushed, my mouth open slightly.

"That's three times you've surprised me today." He remarked, mild shock on his face.

"W-what did I do?" I stammered.

"You came." He replied. "By squirting." He grinned. "Damn that was hot!" I slapped his chest and he laughed.

"No more. I'm too sensitive right now." I said, pushing off him and standing up.

My legs shook slightly as I retrieved my underwear and bra. I put them back on before I felt Derek's muscular arms around my waist. He kissed my ear before walking round me and picking up a pair of my brother's jeans I gave him earlier. I bumped him out the way so I could retrieve my clothes.

"Excuse you missy." He remarked, pulling on a shirt.

"Hungry." I whined. "Hurry up."

"Get dressed then." He chuckled.

I looked down at myself and remembered I was only in my underwear. My mouth formed and 'o' shape and Derek laughed, ruffling my already scruffy hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A couple weeks had passed and Stiles had managed to persuade his father to drop charges against me.

"You okay?" Scott asked. I rubbed my eyes.

"I feel sick." I replied, holding my stomach.

I coughed and quickly ran into my bathroom, soon throwing up in the toilet. Once I'd finished and cleaned up I walked back into my room.

"You caught a bug?" Allison asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You could be pregnant." Stiles joked.

I froze and my eyes widened as I looked at Allison. Her mouth formed a circle as Scott and Stiles stared at me in shock.

"You slept with Derek?!" Scott exclaimed.

"That's disgusting." Stiles remarked. Tears filled my eyes.

"Stop. Why do you always say stuff like that?" I started crying. "It's not nice and it's none of your business if I have."

"Derek's gonna kill you for making her cry." Allison said, hugging me.

"We didn't do anything!" they protested.

"I don't feel well." I sniffled. "I want Derek."

"Shh, we'll go find him okay?" Allison cooed. I nodded and let her grab my hand, leading me downstairs into my living room. My front door opened and closed. "Derek?" she called.

"Yeah?" I heard him walk into the room.

"Steph needs you."

I started crying again and Derek hurried over, cradling my face in his hands.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, wiping my tears away.

"I don't feel well." I cried. Derek's face softened and he pulled me close, holding me securely. I noticed Allison drag Scott and Stiles out my house.

"What do you mean you don't feel well?"

"I threw up." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you know why?" he asked, pulling my hands away from my face. I shook my head. Go have a bath I'll go get some things for you."

"But-"

"It'll relax you honey, trust me. I'll be back soon." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead before leaving me.

/

I opened my bathroom door wrapped in a towel and saw Derek sitting on the edge of my bed. He stood and handed me a small box.

"Take this." He said softly, ushering me back into my bathroom.

I realised it was a pregnancy test and a sick feeling churned my stomach. I dropped to my knees before being sick into the toilet again. Derek was by my side in an instant and gently rubbed my back.

"You're okay." He soothed. I coughed, making my throat hurt. "Take it easy." He murmured, tucking my fringe behind my ear.

I cleaned up again as Derek opened the pregnancy test. I took it from him and he turned his back to me as I peed on the stick.

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked, tapping him on the back.

"Three minutes." He replied, turning round.

He sat on the edge of my bath and gently pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. I leant back against his chest a little.

"Derek, what if I am pregnant? What do we do?" I asked softly, grabbing his fingers.

"If you are, we'll work something out. I'm not going anywhere, you won't be on your own." He replied just as soft. I leant my head back on his shoulder and we waited.

After three minutes I retrieved the test and hesitantly looked at the tiny screen, seeing a small blue line. I slumped a little in relief and Derek took it from me. I heard him exhale and he threw the test away.

"I wasn't ready for a baby."

"I know, you're still young." He said.

"So are you." I remarked.

"Yeah, but you just turned eighteen. I forget you're that much younger than me sometimes."

I coughed and gagged a little, making Derek pat my back gently.

"You still feeling sick hun?" I nodded. "I think you've caught something." He said as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead. I pouted up at him and he cradled my face in his large hands. "Aww, my poor baby."

I gave a small smile as he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. I loved how gently he was around me, he showed his softer side.

He lifted me up into his arms and carried me to my bedroom, placing me on my bed. I watched as he rummaged around in my closet. He threw me my pair of grey sweatpants and held up one of his black T-shirts.

"This is mine." He looked at me with an eyebrow arched.

"I took it a couple weeks ago." I made grabby hands for it and he threw it at me. I slipped both items of clothing on before throwing the towel into the corner of my room.

"Why?" he asked, tucking me in under the covers. I blushed lightly and Derek laid beside me on top of the duvet.

"It makes me feel safe when I wear it." I replied quietly. "It reminds me of being in your arms."

I felt his arms drape over me and I looked up at his face, seeing a smile lifting his lips. He leant down and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I will always keep you safe in my arms." He whispered. Calm swept through me and I snuggled up as close as I could to him. "Sleep now." He said, kissing my head as my eyes fluttered shut.

/

I stretched and slowly opened my eyes, finding Derek not beside me. I whimpered and sat up, leaning back against my headboard.

"I'm still here sweetheart!" I heard Derek call from downstairs.

I relaxed again and waited quietly until he came back up. He came into my room and sat beside me.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, I just have a small headache."

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before holding a glass of water out to me.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him.

I downed half of it and placed it on my bedside table. I crawled into Derek's lap and sat sideways so my head laid on his shoulder.

"You're little and warm." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. I huffed and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

I loved the way he smelt. It was a mix of forest, musk and something that just screamed masculine. I took deep breaths and soon found myself relaxing again.

"Are you smelling me?"

"No…" I trailed off, clutching onto his shirt.

"I think you are." He chuckled. "What do I smell like?"

"A sexy wolf man." I replied, giggling and kissing his jaw. He laughed and cuddled me tighter to him.

"And you smell like sexy woman." He smirked down at me. "Warm and soft like honey and vanilla with a hint of musk. I can never get enough of it." He said, pressing his face into my hair. I felt his lips press against my neck and gently pushed his head away.

"Don't, I'm sick." I protested.

"I can't get sick babe." He smiled, softly kissing my mouth. I melted against him before he pulled back.

"Stop doing that."

"What?" he asked.

"What you just did. It makes me melt." He smirked and leant closer so our noses brushed.

"What did I just do?"

"You know what. Don't play with me when I'm ill." I scowled.

He ghosted his lips over mine and smiled as my head moved closer. His lips captured mine in the softest kiss I'd ever had and I hummed slightly. Derek's hand went to the back of my neck as his lips moved against mine. His other hand slipped under his shirt I was wearing and rested on my stomach.

I pulled away from him and turned my head away as I coughed. I flopped down onto my bed still half sitting in his lap with my legs either side of him. Derek shut his eyes.

"Close your legs." He muttered. I laughed and moved off him. I decided to tease him and removed my sweatpants, leaving me in my black lace girl boxers.

I swung my legs into his lap and he opened his eyes again. His eyes widened and I laughed again. He moved quickly and buried his face in my stomach.

"You'd be better off not teasing me." He groaned.

I giggled and pushed his head away, rolling over and pulling my sweatpants back on. I erupted into a coughing fit and I felt Derek rub my back. His head appeared next to mine as he laid on his front beside me, in exactly the same position I was in. The side of his head rested lightly against mine.

My bedroom door opened and I quickly wrapped my arm around Derek's head to hide his face as Stiles' dad appeared.

"Mr Stilinski, how can I help you?" I asked as Derek shuffled back a little, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sorry Steph, I did knock but I don't think you heard me." I shook my head. He caught sight of Derek. "And who's this young man?"

"Dylan, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Dylan." Mr Stilinski said. Derek wiggled his fingers at him.

"He's shy." I explained. "And we're both kind of ill at the moment." Derek pinched my side gently. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologise for what happened a couple of weeks ago." He said.

"It's fine." I sighed. "Kate's just good at manipulating people."

"How well do you know Kate Argent?"

"More than I want to." I stated.

Derek growled and quickly turned it into a cough. I rubbed his back with my free arm.

"Perhaps we can talk when you two are feeling a little better." I nodded.

"Bye Mr Stilinski, say hi to Stiles for me."

"Will do." He said before leaving.

The front door shut and Derek moved his head from under my arm.

"Dylan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the first name that came into my head!" I defended. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I stood outside of Derek's house and just stared up at it, imagining what it must have looked like before the fire. I shut my eyes and thought of a grand house, children werewolf and human running around and playing together, adults talking and laughing as they watched the kids. I smiled softly and felt tears fill my eyes at the beautiful scene.

I opened my eyes and reached out, lightly brushing my fingers over the charred wood of the porch. A smile lifted my lips as I sensed Derek was coming up behind me. I reached my arm back and felt him lace his fingers with mine.

"What were you doing?" Derek asked.

"Imagining." He glanced down at me. "This place before the fire. I think it would have been beautiful to see. Werewolf and human children running and playing outside as the adults watched them, talking and laughing. I can imagine a younger you with your sister, happy." I said. "It's breaking my heart." I whispered, my eyes becoming glassy. I felt his fingers tighten around my own.

"That's exactly how it was." He murmured.

I looked up at his face and saw a distant look in his eyes as he stared at his home. I gently grabbed his chin and made him look down at me.

"If you had the chance, would you want that again?" I asked quietly, his eyes holding mine.

"Yes." He whispered. "I want that with you."

My heart fluttered and I softly stroked his jaw before cupping his cheek.

"Then why don't we make it happen?" I smiled slightly. His lips lifted up at the corners.

"It's gonna take a lot of work to get this place looking like it did before." He remarked. I smacked him on the butt.

"Better get moving then." I smiled.

He growled playfully before tackling me into his arms. He gave my butt a squeeze, making me jump.

"Get moving then." He smirked, pecking my lips.

/

I squealed and ran around the house with a wet paint brush in my hand as I heard Derek chasing me. I heard his fangs snap together before I was caught. My eyes widened as my feet left the floor and I squirmed around so I could face him.

"You got a little paint, just there." I giggled, motioning to the side of his neck and face.

He scowled playfully at me and I smiled. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, even though his fangs were out.

"You know, I kinda like kissing you with fangs." I remarked.

He smirked and pushed me against a wall, his mouth hovering over mine. His fangs brushed my bottom lip before he pulled back abruptly. I gave him a questioning look.

"Hunters." He whispered. I quickly wiped the paint off him with the rag from his back pocket before he placed me on my feet.

His front door was thrown open and Derek shoved me behind him. I clutched onto the back of his shirt as I heard a group of people come in. Derek tensed and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"I never thought you'd be the one to have company round Derek. Is it a girl?" I heard Chris Argent chuckle. I carefully peeked round Derek's arm and saw Allison's dad and four other guys.

"It's none of your business." Derek growled.

"Oh, I think it is. Seeing as she is my daughter's best friend."

"Why are you here?" Derek demanded. I pressed my cheek into his back.

"A proposition." Chris stated. "About the Alpha." The floorboard creaked beneath my foot and I felt Derek flinch the same time I did. "You can show yourself Stephanie, we're not here to hurt anyone."

I slowly moved out from behind Derek and stood beside him.

"What about the Alpha?" I asked.

"Should we really be discussing this in front of her?" one of the men remarked.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you say to her or leave." Derek stated.

"But she's so small. Doesn't her dad know she's doing stuff like this?"

Before anyone could react my fist went flying through the air and slammed into the man's face. He hissed and stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Don't bring my father up again." I warned, glaring at him. "Now tell us what you want and leave." I said to Chris.

Allison's dad raised his eyebrows and looked between Derek and me.

"She's starting to act like you." He remarked. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him. "We want help finding and taking down the Alpha."

"Why should we help you? Your sister shot my ma-" Derek cut himself off and clenched his jaw. Chris' eyebrows shot up.

"Now that's interesting." He mused. "Are you willing to help or not?" Derek nodded once.

"Only because I want to kill him myself." He growled.

/

"Wait, so my dad asked Derek for help?" Allison asked in a hushed tone. I nodded as I fiddled with one of her pillows.

"Derek accepted. Only because we'll stand a better chance against the Alpha and then Derek can kill him."

"But, he's Derek's uncle. It's his family." She said.

"What about my dad, Allison? I killed him. It's the same thing." I sighed. "And I think your dad and Kate know I'm Derek's mate."

"This just keeps getting better." She remarked.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

Allison's room door opened and her dad stood in the doorway.

"How do you keep getting in here?" he frowned. I pointed to her window. "About earlier, why did you get so uptight when your father was mentioned?"

"Dad!" Allison exclaimed as I tensed.

"We weren't on good terms." I muttered. His eyebrows furrowed before a car horn sounded.

"That your ride?" Allison smiled. I nodded and hugged her.

"See you later." I went over to her window. "Bye Chris." I mock saluted him before jumping.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Derek remarked as I slid into his car. I laughed lightly and leant over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Can't let you have all the fun." I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"This is so awkward." Scott whispered to me as all of us were in the Argents' house. I nodded.

"Come on girlie, you need to train. You have no idea how wild these wolves can get." Kate smirked at me.

"I think I do." I said, matching her smirk. Allison giggled.

"Really? In what ways?" Kate and I stepped closer so we were directly in front of each other.

'I swallowed' I mouthed at her. Her eyes widened.

"You're lying." She stated. "You have to be. Even I…" she trailed off and I flashed her a grin.

"Nope!" I laughed as I left her stuttering in shock. I moved back and stood with Allison.

"What did she say?" Mrs Argent asked.

Derek glanced down at me and winked, a smirk tilting the corner of his lips up. I smiled.

"You know what; let's just have Steph and Allison today." Chris said. "You two can go."

"Actually, I have something I should be doing right now." I said.

"Same." Allison agreed, sending me a sly smile.

"And what would that be?" Allison's mother asked.

"Top secret, can't tell you." I replied, hooking my fingers with Derek's. Allison and I tugged our boyfriends out the house and piled into Derek's car.

After dropping Scott and Allison at Scott's house Derek parked in my drive.

"What's this top secret thing you're supposed to be doing?" Derek asked as we entered my house. I smiled and pushed him so his back was against my front door.

"You." I stated.

Derek smirked and yanked me closer so my body was against his.

"Bad girl." He chuckled. I grinned up at him before his lips met mine.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I breathed slowly as I tried not to focus on the pain coming from my arm. I wandered down the school hallway and came across Jackson.

"Where's Steph?"

"Why should I tell you? You told me to stay away from her." He sneered. I growled and pushed him into the lockers. "In the parking lot!"

I released him and made my way outside, feeling blood slip down my arm. I saw her get in her car and quickened my pace. I stopped in front of her car, making her slam down on the breaks. I wobbled in place before falling back onto the ground.

End Derek's P.O.V.

My car came screeching to a halt as I slammed my foot down on the brake to avoid running Derek over. I got out my car and hurried over, crouching beside him.

"Derek? Derek, what happened?" I asked, propping him up. I noticed his eyes flashing blue to pale green rapidly.

"Got shot." He breathed, his face scrunching in pain. "Wolfs bane." I gasped and ran my hand through his hair. Cars started honking impatiently and I grabbed him.

"Stand up." I grunted, pushing him to his feet. He managed to stand and I got him into the passenger side of my car. I quickly got back in my side and sped out the lot.

Derek shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled up the bloodied sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh god, Derek." I said. He looked down at me, breathing heavily.

I sped all the way to my house and got him in my bedroom, laying him on my bed. I rummaged around my room and found one of the wolfs bane bullets I stole from Kate. My hands shook as I fumbled with opening the bullet. I did as Derek instructed me to before straddling his stomach with the burnt powder in my palm.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. He nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

I pressed the powder into the bullet wound and he yelled in pain. He arched off the bed and roared, making tears fill my eyes. The wound healed quickly and a few of my tears landed on his shirt. Derek looked up at me and gently grabbed my face, bringing me down and closer to him. His thumbs wiped my tears away and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Who shot you?" I murmured.

"Doesn't matter." He whispered. I shot upright.

"Doesn't matter?!" I shrieked. "Of course it fucking matters! You got shot with wolfs bane, you could have died! If you did what would I do Derek, huh?! I'd want to fucking kill myself because I'm nothing without you!" His large hands rested on my thighs.

"Calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said softly, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"It was Kate, wasn't it?" I stated, shaking a little in anger.

Derek didn't say anything, but I could tell by his eyes. My hands clenched into fists and I could feel my nails digging into my palms. I got up and walked to the bathroom down the hall, shutting the door behind me. I glanced in the mirror before smashing it with my fist.

Derek's P.O.V.

I heard glass shatter and was on my feet in an instant, running to where the sound came from. I broke the bathroom door in and saw Steph on her knees, glass and blood on the floor around her.

"What have you done?" I gasped, picking her up so she was away from the glass. The knuckles on her left hand were split and I noticed the mirror had been smashed. "Oh sweetheart, why?" I smoothed her hair off her face and saw tears falling onto her cheeks.

"I was angry." She whispered. "I can't stand her hurting you anymore."

I held her close to me and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Let me clean you up." I said softly, walking out the bathroom.

I sat her on the kitchen counter before holding her hand under the tap, rinsing the blood off so I could see the damage.

"You better let me break her nose now." I looked at her and shook my head. "At least let me hit her."

"No Steph."

"I'll do it anyway." She shrugged. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes as a small smile appeared on my face.

"You want to see her get her arse kicked. Don't try and deny it." She teased, grabbing my chin. I laughed a little before using my claws to carefully pick out small pieces of glass stuck in her hand.

"Sorry, hold still." I said, seeing her wince.

Her fingers traced my jaw before she released my chin, leaving her hand flat on my chest. She sighed and I wrapped a bandage around her hand.

Her front door opened and her hand went to the back of my neck, yanking me down so my face was buried in her neck.

"Don't you knock?!" she exclaimed, moving her hand up to my hair.

"I didn't think you were in." I heard Sheriff Stilinski say.

"My car's in the driveway." She stated. I snorted slightly.

"Yes, well, you're usually not here."

"Were you gonna look round my house? And when I wasn't here so I wouldn't know about it?" Steph accused. "Mr Stilinski you've know me since I was five!"

"Yes, I know. I was hoping to look for a photograph of you and Dylan. I want to see his face, he seems familiar." Her grip on my tightened. "Don't look at me like that Stephanie. What are you hiding?" he scolded.

I sighed and pulled away from my mate, turning round to face the Sheriff. His eyes widened and he looked at Steph.

"I can explain." She cringed.

"Yeah, you can explain when I take you in. both of you."

"I hate you right now." Steph remarked, punching my arm.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I sighed as I sat in front of Mr Stilinski in his office.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes Stephanie, you've gotten yourself caught up with a man that is suspected of mur-"

"Derek is not a murderer!" I exclaimed in anger. Everything went quiet and I felt numerous pairs of eyes on me. "He hasn't killed anyone, he's been with me for six months." I said more calmly.

"Okay, so you've been together for six months." I nodded. "And has he done anything that could be an offence?"

I knew what he was getting at.

"No, I was eighteen the first time." I said, crossing my arms. I heard the door burst open.

"Stiles!" Mr Stilinski exclaimed.

"Dad, as much as I hate to say this, Derek's good." I smiled. "He hasn't done anything wrong and he's not killing anyone."

"You know Derek Hale?" stiles nodded.

"So do we." Scott and Allison said. Mr Stilinski looked at us, slightly dumbfounded. He turned back to me.

"I'm not saying anything until you bring Derek here." I said stubbornly. He sighed and left the room. "You have, awesome timing." I smiled, turning to my friends. They grinned and Allison engulfed me in a hug.

A few minutes later the door opened and Mr Stilinski came back in, followed by my gorgeous werewolf boyfriend.

Mr Stilinski's P.O.V.

As soon as Derek came into the room behind me I saw Steph's face brighten into a smile. I noticed Derek's expression soften as she ran over and hugged him. I watched as he nudged her back over to the chair and sit down before gently holding her on his lap.

"You three, out." I instructed.

"But-"

"Now Stiles." I cut my son off.

He sighed before all three of them left my office, shutting the door behind them. I looked back at the two in front of me and felt a little awkward as he kissed her forehead affectionately. I cleared my throat and they snapped their attention to me.

"I understand you've been together six months." They nodded. "And Stephanie you mentioned Kate Argent."

"I did not, you're just bringing her up." She huffed.

"Kate shouldn't be trusted." Derek scowled. "She's the one you ought to be watching, not me." I raised my eyebrows.

"And why would that be?"

His jaw clenched and a fire seemed to be burning behind his eyes. Steph whispered something to him and he calmed slowly.

"It's none of your concern."

"It would be better if you didn't get caught up in it. Stiles doesn't want you to get hurt." Steph said softly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, another thing Steph. What happened to your father? He hasn't been seen in months."

She immediately looked away from my gaze and stared down at her lap.

"He left, I don't know where he's gone." She replied quietly.

End Mr Stilinski's P.O.V.

I felt Derek's fingers intertwine with my own as his arms tightened around me.

"He left you?" I nodded. "You don't seem that upset about it."

I tensed a little and lifted my head, looking straight at him.

"He was trying to kill me, I'm glad he's gone."

"Calm down." Derek whispered by my ear, his nose just brushing my neck.

"Excuse me?" Mr Stilinski said, perplexed.

"He was abusive for the past six years."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have done something." I shook my head.

"I couldn't." I whispered.

/

I was lying on my back on Scott's bedroom floor as he finished up the bits of homework he left.

"Steph?"

"Mhm?" I hummed.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"What for?" I frowned, turning my head so I could see him.

"You know, for saying stuff when yours and Derek's relationship comes up." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." I said softly, staring back up at his ceiling.

"I really am. It's just, I think of you as my sister. So does Stiles, we get kinda protective."

"It's okay Scott, I understand." I smiled a little. "You two are like brothers to me. I think Andrew would have liked you." I said, picturing my brother's face. "You know, he'd have gone apeshit when he heard I had a boyfriend. He saved me; he jumped in front of me when our father was attacking."

Tears leaked out the sides of my eyes and I felt a hand grab mine.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from." I said, wiping my eyes. "I just, I miss them so much. Knowing I can never see them again, never see Hailey grow up."

A hand pulled me up so I was sitting upright, coming face to face with Scott.

"I think, you and Derek need to talk about it. You'll both understand each other, you both know what it feels like." I nodded. "Hell, it may even make you two closer." Scott said.

"You're right." I sighed, using his arm to help myself stand up. "He's not meeting you tonight?" Scott shook his head. "Good, he can't escape then."

Scott let out a laugh and I ruffled his hair.

"See ya tomorrow bro." I said. He smiled at me.

"See you later."

/

"I have to talk to you." I said as soon as Derek entered my room.

"About what?" he frowned.

"My family. I need to vent, and you're the only one who'll understand me." I replied, watching as he sat down opposite me.

"I'm listening." He said softly, linking his fingers with mine.

"It's just, I thought of my brother today and then I couldn't help but think about the others. I, I miss them so much and I can never see them again. Knowing that, it makes it so much worse and everything seems to some crashing back down. My mum is never going to help me cook anymore and she's not there to help me learn about life, I'm never gonna see Hailey grow up, Dawn and Andrew we can't get away together anymore, I won't hear any more of my grandparents' stories, I can never babysit my younger cousins again a-and I'm never going to see Kristen again." I sniffed as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know, it's hard coming to terms that you'll never see them again. Not be able to touch or hug them." Derek's voice was thick and I looked up at his face, seeing unshed tears in his eyes. "I miss them so much, especially Laura. I don't even know what to do sometimes, it hurts." He admitted.

I shuffled closer and he pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tightly. I pressed my face into his chest and he buried his in my neck. I felt something wet slide down my shoulder and my eyes widened as I realised Derek was crying.

I gently grabbed hold of his face and pushed him back to where I could see him. My heart broke as I saw the matching pain in his eyes and the tears trailing down his cheeks. I wiped his wet cheeks with my thumbs and gently bumped his forehead with mine.

Derek laid us both on my bed and held me close to him.

"I'm not alone, I have you."

"You'll always have me." I met his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." he said softly, giving me a small smile.

I pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before snuggling closer, resting my head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Derek's P.O.V.

I quietly snuck into Steph's room and saw her staring at her laptop screen.

"Hey Derek." She said without turning round. I frowned.

"How did you know?"

She spun her chair around so she was facing me and pushed her glasses up as they slid down her nose a little, smiling.

"I can feel you, when you're near me. That way I know you're there." She replied, grinning cutely at me. I let a smile slip onto my face as I walked over to her, bending down and placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing behind her and peering at her laptop.

"I actually just finished getting my inheritance from my dad. A hundred grand, who knew?" She looked up at me with wide blue eyes. I shrugged and traced a line along her jaw with my finger. "I just need to add up my other inheritance, then I'll be done."

I nodded and flopped myself down on her bed, my face buried in one of her pillows. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. I shot upright and looked at her, relaxing again once I saw she was okay. "Damn…"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm frigging rich; I can give Jackson a run for his money. Literally." She looked at me. "I have over eight hundred grand."

My eyes widened and I grabbed the calculator and statement from her, doing it myself.

"Holy shit." I muttered, finding she was right.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, jumping on me.

I caught her and fell back on the bed with her sitting on my stomach. I took her glasses off and put them on the table beside her bed. Her red hair framed her face as she looked down at me. She patted my chest before getting off me.

"I'm gonna go shower real quick." She said, shutting down her laptop. I nodded and she went into her bathroom.

I waited a couple of minutes after I heard the shower turn on before getting up and making my way into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. I began stripping my clothes off and heard a quiet giggle.

"I can feel you again Derek."

I smiled as I stepped into the shower behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She leant back on me slightly before I began lathering shampoo in her hair.

"Mmm." She hummed as I massaged her head.

"Feel good?" I asked. She nodded.

As she rinsed her hair out I grabbed the soap and washed the rest of her body. I saw her rub the soapy water from her eyes before feeling her fingers in my hair. I felt shampoo drip down my forehead and her thumb wiped it away before it could reach my eyes.

I stood up properly and rinsed my hair out, feeling her small hands wash my body with the soap. I opened my eyes as I heard the soap drop, arching an eyebrow as I looked down at my mate.

"I'm not picking it up!" she remarked, making me laugh. "You might rape me!" she squealed.

"You can't rape the willing." I smirked.

She huffed and I watched her bend down before she sat herself in the bathtub. I laughed and sat down in front of her, stretching my legs out either side of her. She slid forward so she was closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yeah." She replied, rubbing her nose in my neck. I chuckled. "What?" "That's how we scent our mates." I said, doing it back to her. She giggled as my nose ran along her neck.

The water started turning cold and I reached up, turning the shower off. We stood up and stepped out the tub. Steph wrapped a towel tightly around her body before tying one round my hips as her doorbell rang.

"Don't want you scaring the visitor off." she smirked up at me. I laughed as she scurried out her room and downstairs.

End Derek's P.O.V.

I opened my front door and stuck my head out.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" I asked, hiding behind the door.

"I need your help." He replied, looking a little sad. "I need to talk."

"Uh, okay. Can you just wait here a sec? I need to get dressed." I said. He nodded and I ran back up to my room.

"What's he want to talk about?" Derek asked. I shrugged and dropped the towel.

I heard him groan and flashed him a cheeky smile before throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I smacked him on the butt before running back down to Stiles. I sat him on my couch before sitting on the floor in front of him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How do I win Lydia off Jackson?"

"Okay, ask her out again. Do something that she wants and give her small compliments throughout the date; let her warm up to you. As for Jackson, I can get Derek to beat him up?" I heard Derek laugh from my room. "Or I could do it if you like?" I said.

"I may take you up on that." Stiles remarked. "But when should I ask her?"

"You have her number?" He nodded. "Call her tonight and ask for tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled, hugging me before running out my house.

I stood up and made my way back up into my room.

"You know, I'd have liked to scare Stiles." Derek mumbled, lying front first on my bed with his face squished into a pillow.

"I'm sure you would have." I said, picking up the discarded towels and throwing them in the hamper.

"Steph." He whined.

"What?" I mimicked him. He huffed.

"Get over here please."

I skipped over and jumped up onto my bed before plonking myself down on his boxer-clad butt. He grunted as I landed on him.

"What do you want my gorgeous boyfriend mate?" I asked. He opened one of his eyes and looked back at me.

"What did you just call me?"

"My gorgeous boyfriend mate." I repeated, grinning. I heard him laugh into my pillow.

"Cute." He remarked, turning his head to look at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him before running a hand through my damp hair, brushing the tangles out and wiping my wet hand on his back.

"Did you just lick me?"

"No." I leant forward and licked his cheek. "Now I have."

He chuckled before twisting beneath me so he was facing me properly and placed his large hands on my hips. I sighed and flopped forward so I was lying on his chest with my head on his shoulder.

"What's up love?"

"Nothing. I just have an appointment with Allison tomorrow."

"What for?" he asked.

"Allison wants her nose pierced and she has to have an adult accompany her." I replied.

"Are you getting anything done?"

"maybe." I smirked.

"Tell me." He stated.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll like it." I said. "Aww, you look so cute when you're confused." I cooed, stroking his cheeks. He scowled playfully at me and I placed small light kisses along his jaw, making him smile.

"Tell me what you're getting or I'll tell Scott it was you that broke his lacrosse stick."

"And I'll tell everyone you love cuddles." I remarked, hugging him.

"No!" he complained, squeezing me tightly. "I only like cuddles from you." He stated.

"Good." I smiled, pecking his cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: mild sexual reference**

Chapter 22:

"Is it gonna hurt?" Allison asked, holding my hand tightly.

"Come on, this is nothing compared to what I just did." I remarked, sticking my newly pierced tongue out at her before gently touching the small bandage on the back of my neck.

"I can't believe you got Derek's name tattooed on you." She said. "It's so cute!" she squealed as the woman pierced her nose, making me laugh.

"You're done. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No." she admitted.

"Your parents are gonna kill me." I muttered after she paid, making her laugh.

/

"Let me see!" Scott exclaimed, running over to Allison as Derek made his way over to me. I smiled up at him.

"What did you do?" I grinned cheekily before sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes widened and he groaned. "Fucking tease." He muttered.

I laughed and turned my back to him, revealing the bandage to him.

"Have a peek." I smiled.

I felt him carefully peel the bandage away slightly.

"You got my name tattooed?"

"Mhm." I replied, feeling him stick the bandage back down before turning to face him again.

"Why?" he asked, tucking my fringe behind my ear. I shrugged.

"Because I love you and I want you with me forever." I replied, shyly looking up at him. Derek smiled and cupped my face in his hands, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"I love you." He said softly as our noses touched.

"Love you too." I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked. I thought for a minute.

"See my aunt. I haven't seen her for a couple weeks." I replied. He nodded and snaked his arm round my waist, walking me to his car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scott called as him and Allison ran over to us.

"To see Alisa." Derek said, opening the passenger door for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek before sliding into his car.

"Who?"

"My aunt." I clarified. They nodded.

"See you later." Allison smiled.

I waved before shutting the door and fastening my seatbelt. Derek stared his car and drove away from my house. I leant back and rested my hand on Derek's thigh, making him glance down at it.

"That better not go any higher when I'm driving." He remarked. I laughed and slapped his thigh.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"What, sex?" I nodded. "Most of the time. Especially when I'm with you." He smiled. "You make me horny."

I erupted into a fit of giggles and heard Derek chuckle.

"That, is something I never thought I'd hear you say." I giggled.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do I do to you?"

"Too many things to mention." I replied.

"Like?" he smirked.

"Like, making me extremely aroused when you lick my spine." I shuddered at the thought.

"You're thinking about it." He stated smugly.

"Oh, and like you haven't thought about a certain thing I could do with a piercing." I said sarcastically. I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel. "Mhm." I smirked.

"Don't tease me." He growled.

"Oh so you can tease me, but I can't tease you?" A smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"Yes."

"I don't think so honey, you're gonna get the same treatment." I remarked.

He stopped at a red light and crashed his lips onto mine. I squeaked in surprise and felt him smirk before burying one of my hands in his hair. He pulled away and began driving again as the light turned green.

"You're mean." I stated.

He chuckled and I leant over, running my pierced tongue up the side of his neck. He shuddered violently, making the car swerve a little before he quickly righted it.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered. I sat back in the seat and watched him, a smug smile on my face. "Yes okay, I get your point. Stop looking at me like that." He grumbled.

I flashed him a grin before he pulled into the care home parking lot. As soon as he parked I jumped on him so I was straddling his lap. His hands went to my hips and I buried my face in his neck. I felt him run his nose up my neck as his hands tightened on my hips.

"Mine." He growled.

I nodded and felt his lips attack my neck. I bared my throat to him so he had better access and gripped his shoulders as his teeth gently nipped me. I instinctively pressed my hips down onto his and he groaned.

"No, I'm not seeing your aunt with a boner." He mumbled against my neck as he lifted me off him slightly.

I let out a laugh and moved my head, attaching my lips to his. He kissed me hungrily and coaxed my tongue into his mouth. His phone vibrated in his front pocket and both of us moaned.

"Shit, too late." He breathed as I felt myself sitting on something hard. I laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips.

/

"Did you say Derek was with you?" my aunt asked.

"Yeah, he had to use the bathroom. He may have gotten lost." I replied, laughing lightly.

A few minutes later Derek walked into the room.

"Better?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He scowled playfully at me as he sat in the chair beside mine.

"Yes." He replied. "You could have helped you know."

"I didn't think you needed directions." I smirked. He huffed.

"That was a low blow." He stated. I grinned at him. "I'll get you back for that one."

"Mhm." I hummed.

"Anyway, Derek, how have you been love?" my aunt asked. He flashed his teeth in a smile.

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"Suck up." I muttered so only he could hear. He sent me a smirk before looking back at my aunt.

"Much better since I moved in here. They don't treat you like you're mental." She said with an eye roll.

"You have Mrs McCall, right?" I asked. "Scott's mum?" She nodded.

"Yes, she's a very nice lady. Let's me have more freedom as she knows you. She says you're a good influence on Scott and Stiles." My aunt smiled. Derek snorted lightly.

"Good influence."

"Like you're any better. You're worse." I said, punching him in the arm.

"That hurt." He said, feigning a hurt look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shit." I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Do you have something in your mouth?" Alisa frowned.

"No." I muttered. She looked at me suspiciously and Derek chuckled.

"Show me." She demanded. I sheepishly stuck my tongue out at her. "Stephanie!" she shrieked, making me jump and Derek erupt into laughter. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?!" I shrugged helplessly.

She glanced at Derek before looking back at me and her eyes widened slightly, making me blush a little.

"Okay, I don't want to know." She remarked. I saw Derek smirking at me and kicked him in the leg.

"Stop bullying me!" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me over so he could kiss my head.

"I am not! This is bullying."

I stood up and hugged his head to my chest, giving him a noogie. He laughed and grabbed me round the waist, pulling me down onto his lap and releasing my hold on him. I positioned myself so I was facing my aunt and my legs were dangling over his.

I felt Derek place a kiss on the back of my neck right over where his name was and smiled.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

"Guess what?" Steph remarked.

"What?" I asked, glancing at her before returning my gaze to the road.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." She smiled, looking at me. I chuckled and nodded.

"I know."

"Why aren't you excited?" she pouted, nudging my arm. I shrugged.

"I haven't really been bothered about it since the fire. Plus I wasn't close to anyone." I replied. I saw her chewing on her bottom lip as I pulled into her drive.

She pulled me into her house and up to her room before pushing me down so I was sitting on her bed. She pulled a small box out a drawer.

"Steph, you didn't have-" She cut me off by placing one of her fingers over my lips.

"I found something in a room when we were clearing up your house a few weeks back. I thought it would mean something to you, so I had it cleaned and made into a necklace." She said, removing her finger. "I wanted to give it to you privately for your birthday." She held it out to me.

I took the small box from her and opened it. What I saw made tears spring to my eyes. I carefully took it out and ran my thumb over it lightly.

"It's my mother's favourite pendant. My father gave it to her on their wedding day, she never took it off." I said quietly.

I stood up and pulled Steph to me, hugging her close. I felt her slip her arms around my waist and she tilted her head a little so she could see me.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. I shook my head.

"Thank you." I whispered, burying my face in her hair.

I felt her reach up and run her fingers through my hair as she kissed my cheek softly. She took the necklace from me and tied the leather strap around my neck.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**For my bestie NewMrsEdward. :) Hope you like it :D xxx**

**And thank you for everyone who's reviewing, i love you! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: sexual reference/content**

Chapter 23:

"Scott and Stiles are coming with Derek!" Allison whispered.

I squeaked and quickly lit the last candle on his cake before standing between my aunt and Allison. My front door opened and shut again before Scott and Stiles came running over to us, slowly followed by Derek.

"Happy birthday!" we exclaimed as he walked into the room. Derek stopped and looked at us, shock taking over his features. His eyes met mine and I smiles at him.

"You can't stand over there all day sweetheart, get over here." My aunt said, laughing lightly.

A smile touched his lips and he made his way over before my aunt hugged him. I stood on my tip toes and pecked his lips.

"Thank you." He said quietly, smiling down at me. I flashed him a grin.

"Dude, blow out the candles before the wax melts." Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes and leant over me, blowing out the candles.

"Make a wish." Scott remarked.

"Why would I make a wish when I already have everything I could ever want?" Derek said, looking at me.

"Aww!" Allison squealed. "Scott why can't you be sweet like Derek?"

I blushed and Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him before kissing my forehead.

/

"You've been very clingy today." I remarked, putting the remainder of the food into the fridge as everyone had left. Derek shrugged.

"I like holding you." He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. "And no one's done something like this for me for nearly seven years."

"I like you holding me." I leant into him more. "And I've just changed that." I smiled up at him.

"You have." He leant down and pressed his lips softly to mine. "Why did you do it?"

"Because you deserve it." I said quietly. He looked down at me questioningly. "Don't ask why, you just do."

"Okay." He chuckled, giving me an Eskimo kiss. I placed my hand on his chest and felt a small lump.

"You're wearing it." I smiled.

A smile touched his lips as he pulled the necklace out from under his shirt.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday, so yeah, I am." I replied, looking up at him.

"Good, because I'm kidnapping you for the whole day." His eyes caught mine. "And night." He smirked. I laughed lightly.

"I look forward to it." I smiled. "But, you're staying here tonight. I want to cuddle." I stated, grabbing his hand.

"Sounds good." He chuckled, letting me lead him upstairs.

/

"I just realised something." Derek announced, moving his gaze from my bedroom ceiling down to me.

"What?" I asked, curling my fingers around his side as my arm was across his stomach. His arm under my head shifted slightly as he wrapped it around me a little tighter.

"Your aunt was there." He replied. I laughed a little.

"Little slow aren't we?" I teased, nudging his bare shoulder with my nose. He grumbled and linked his free hand with mine, playing with my fingers. "Mrs McCall let me take her for the day. I love Scott's mum, she reminds me of mine. Just certain little things that she does." I said, tracing patterns on Derek's chest with my finger. His skin was warm.

His hand unlinked from mine and ran through my hair, brushing it off my face. He leant over and placed a lingering kiss on my temple, making me smile.

"Your mother's watching over you." He said. "And probably wondering why you let an older man in your bed." He chuckled. I laughed.

"Because, I just so happen to love this older man very much." I shuffled closer. "And I can never get enough of him." I smiled, kissing him.

I felt him smile and turned onto my side so I was facing him. He did the same and ran his fingers up and down my back as his forehead rested on mine, staring into my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Derek smiled suddenly, tackling me into his arms and rolling so I was sprawled out on top of him. His arms wound around my waist as my head was pressed into his chest.

"Te amo."

I lifted my head up and looked at his face, seeing him smiling.

"I love you too." I smiled, pecking his lips before laying my head back down on his chest.

He rubbed the base of my spine and I hummed in approval.

"Did you just purr?" he remarked.

"What? No." I blushed lightly.

"You did. It sounded like this." Derek purred quietly.

"Okay, maybe I did. So what? It felt nice."

He laughed and stroked the same spot again. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

"Hmm."

Derek chuckled as I shivered. He stopped and I continued to lay on him for a while.

"No!" I whined.

"What?"

"I have to pee, but I don't want to move." I pouted.

"Go then, I don't want you peeing on me." He chuckled. I scowled at him, making him laugh. I got off him and made my way into my bathroom.

Derek's P.O.V.

I laughed as I saw her discreetly give me the finger before shutting her bathroom door.

A couple minutes later she came bouncing back out and threw herself on the bed bedside me.

"Not tired yet?" She shook her head.

"Are you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Good, cause I have one last thing to relax you. Turn onto your front."

I did as she said and felt her straddle the back of one of my thighs a minute later. Something warm and wet dripped down my back and I craned my neck back to see. Steph pushed my head back down onto the pillow.

"It's just oil." She said.

Her small hands lightly ran all over my back before she began massaging my shoulders. I sighed and let myself relax. She gradually moved down my back and sides and I could feel myself becoming more aroused. I bit my lip and buried my face in her pillow, shifting slightly to try and get comfortable. I heard her laugh a little.

"You okay babe?"

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"No you're not." She laughed. "I think you may have a small problem." She lightly drug her nails down my back and I shivered, groaning. "Am I right?" I nodded.

"Get up, I need to shower." I said.

She allowed me to turn onto my back, but promptly sat on my legs. She smiled down at me before running her tongue from the waistband of my boxers, up the centre of my chest and to my throat. I let out a moan and felt her smile as she bit my shoulder. I felt her fingers slip under my boxers before slowly pulling them off. I felt my fangs come out as I watched her go down and growled in approval when I felt her mouth on me.

A couple minutes later I fisted my hand in her hair and thrust upwards as I could feel myself getting close. Steph coughed and pulled back a little to catch her breath.

"Sorry." I toned it down a little as she started up again.

I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself release. My body spasmed, making my hips jerk up.

"Fuck, stop." I groaned, gently tugging her hair.

I felt her get off me and opened my eyes again, relaxing my body before pulling my boxers back on.

"You choked me." She accused.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." I lifted my arm as she snuggled into my side before wrapping it around her.

"It's okay." She laughed lightly. She buried her face in my neck and I felt her relax against me.

"Night sweetheart." I whispered, kissing her head.

"Love you." She muttered before I heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing even out.

"Love you too." I murmured, watching her fall asleep.

End Derek's P.O.V.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I stretched a little before opening my eyes, coming face to face with my boyfriend. I smiled as I noticed he was still asleep, he looked precious. I continued staring at him, taking in every feature from his strong jawline to his dark eyelashes just brushing his cheeks.

I softly brushed my thumb across his cheek and found myself looking directly into a pair of pale green eyes. I pressed my mouth to his and kissed him softly. He shuffled closer to me and I pulled my head back to look at him.

"What?" he asked. I blushed lightly and snapped out of my daze.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. "It's just, I love you so much."

I met his eyes again and saw him smiling. He kissed me softly and ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you too." He murmured. "Now get ready, I have lots of places to take you." He smiled.

"Where?" I asked, still looking in his eyes.

"It's a surprise. Therefore, I'm not telling you." He smirked. I glared playfully at him. "So get ready."

"Only if you come shower with me." I stated.

He flashed me his teeth in a grin before holding me closer and leaping off the bed, walking to the bathroom with me in his arms.

/

"Give me a clue?" I pouted at Derek as we stood in a line at a book store. A small smile touched his lips as he pointed to the book I held in my hand, it was Darren Shan's newest one. "What about it?" I asked.

Derek rolled his eyes playfully and he grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. My eyes widened as I read the poster in front of me. I spun around and flung my arms around Derek's neck, making him chuckle as his arms wound around my waist.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "We're at his book signing."

I pecked his lips before releasing him and he grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I rested my head on his arm as the line gradually moved forward.

After another fifteen minutes I was walking out the book store with a huge smile on my face. I felt Derek's arm slip around my waist as he led me back to his car. I scooped my hair up and tied it into a messy bun. I felt Derek's lips on the back of my neck as he kissed it, making me smile. I turned around and looped my arms around his neck as he gently pressed me back against his car.

A smile touched his lips and he pressed his nose to mine as our eyes connected. I felt his thumbs rubbing small circles on my hips and smiled, touching my lips softly to his. His hand stroked up my back before he pulled away, opening the car door for me. My cheeks warmed a little as I slid into his car. I heard him laugh lightly as he shut the door before getting in the other side.

I sat diagonally in the seat so I could look at him while he drove. A smile played on his lips and I saw him glance at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"Because I want to." I shrugged. "Um, Derek?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you want, would you like to see my family?" I asked hesitantly. Derek looked over at me.

"Do you want me to?" I nodded shyly. "Then we'll go visit your family." He smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly. "It's a pretty morbid place."

"Honey, I'm used to morbid. Trust me." He scooped up my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I noticed Steph wrap the thin black cardigan tighter around her as the wind picked up a little. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me as we walked towards the back of the cemetery.

We came to a stop in front of quite a large crypt and Steph used her ring as a key to open the door. I helped her push open the door as I saw her struggling a little.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside. She frowned and waved a cobweb away from the doorway, making me chuckle.

"This place is actually quite nice." I remarked, looking around. "Ten tombs?" I looked down at her. She nodded.

"Mum, Hailey, Dawn, Andrew, grandma, grandpa, uncle and my three cousins Amelia, Ricky and Adrian." She pointed to each of them in turn.

I noticed that she had a look on her face that I knew all too well. I gently grasped hold of her chin and tilted her head upwards so she was looking at me.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it Stephanie." I said firmly, using her full name; something I hardly ever did. "Okay?" I asked, softening my voice. She nodded sadly and I stroked both of her cheeks before kissing her forehead.

/

"I feel better now." Steph said as we got back in my car.

"Why? Did you not feel well?" I asked, frowning as I pulled out the lot.

"No, I'm okay. I meant about you seeing that, it's like I'm not weighed down anymore." She explained. I nodded and reached over, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

I heard a faint growl and looked at my mate as I stopped at a red light.

"Was that your stomach?" I asked. She blushed and nodded, making me chuckle. "I think you're hungry."

"A little." She giggled.

She leant over and kissed my cheek before I started driving again.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I can." She smiled. "And I love you."

I felt her fingers brush along my jaw and smiled. She ran them through my hair before replacing her hands back in her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach cut her off by growling again. I chuckled and saw a light pink dust across her cheeks.

"Hold that thought, let me get you something to eat before your stomach bursts from hunger."

She laughed and I took a second to look over her, memorising her image into my brain. I smiled to myself as I pulled into the parking lot of her favourite restaurant.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

I noticed Derek shift in his seat slightly and looked at him questioningly as he slid a small box over to me. I opened it and my eyes widened as a silver ring with a small diamond in the centre was revealed to me. My head snapped up to look at Derek.

"It's a promise ring." He explained, taking the ring out of the box. "I love you and I want you to have something that can lead to more in the future."

Tears filled my eyes as he slid the ring onto my left middle finger. I grabbed his face and kissed him from across the restaurant table.

"I love you." I said, my forehead against his as I looked in his pale green eyes. He smiled and pecked my lips before getting up and offering me his hand.

I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist as he led me out the restaurant and to his car.

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked.

"Somewhere sandy." He replied.

"Give me a clue?" I paused before slapping my palm on my forehead at what I just said, making Derek laugh. "The beach." I said. He nodded, still chuckling. I pouted at him and he smiled.

"It's not my fault you're a little dim sometimes." He teased.

"Hey! That's not very nice." I pouted.

"It's one of the many reasons why I love you." He grinned, flashing his teeth.

"Sappy wolf." I smiled; pushing his head lightly and making him chuckle.

/

I grinned cheekily and kicked sand at my werewolf boyfriend. He shook it out of his hair before getting up and chasing after me as I ran away. I glanced back which slowed me a little and Derek collided into me.

I fell backwards onto the sand and Derek caught himself with his arms so he didn't land on me. I giggled as he pushed himself up slightly so he could see me. I ran my fingers through the front of his hair and he pecked my lips before lying in the sand next to me.

I looked up at the darkening sky and felt his hand link with mine, making me smile. I shut my eyes in content, feeling the light breeze wash over me.

I felt a shadow fall over me and opened my eyes to see Derek' face looming above mine.

"Hi." I remarked. He smiled and his face disappeared from my view.

I reached out and pulled him down to hug him, his head resting on my chest. His arm lay across my stomach as I slowly ran my fingers through his hair.

"I can feel your heartbeat." He said quietly.

"Mhm." I hummed.

"It's steady and calm."

"I feel safe with you." I murmured, still playing with his hair.

"I would never hurt you." He said softly. "I promise." He hooked his pinkie with mine, making me smile.

* * *

**Ah! Only 4 more chapters after this one! :o But don't worry, there will be a sequel :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"How was your date yesterday?" Allison asked as we changed for volleyball practise. I smiled as I scraped my hair into a messy bun to keep it off my face.

"Amazing." I replied, making her laugh.

"Care to elaborate?" she said, tying her laces on her trainers.

"He took me to Darren Shan's book signing, we visited my family, he took me to my favourite restaurant and gave me a promise ring." Her eyes widened as she inspected the ring on my finger. "And then we spent hours on the beach." I smiled.

"Why can't Scott be that romantic?" Allison sighed.

"I'll get Derek to give him some tips?" I suggested. We laughed as we made our way to the gym.

/

"That bitch needs to back off, seriously." I stated.

"Ignore her." Allison whispered to me.

"Yeah, me and my cousins are having a huge bonfire tonight." Jenna's nasally voice announced to a group of her friends. "I hope we don't get burned, I don't want my hair catching."

"I'd want more than you hair to get singed love." I muttered. Allison choked back a laugh from beside me.

"What are you looking at freak?" Jenna spat at me. I smiled sweetly at her before the ball came to me. I hit it back over the net, smacking her straight in the face. "Bitch! If I have to have a nose job, you're so gonna get it!" she screeched.

"Wouldn't make a difference, seeing as you've already had one." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one whose dad left!"

"At least I'm not filled with plastic and silicone." I retorted.

"I'm not the one with a burnt up bitch for an aunt who lives in the psychiatric ward!" she yelled.

My fists clenched and I walked over to her, standing right in front of her.

"Say that again, I dare you." I warned. "Then you'll need a nose job."

I felt her hand come in contact with my face in a slap.

"Girl, you're in deep shit now." I heard Allison say.

I glared at Jenna and my fist found its way to her nose, releasing a very audible crack. She screeched and grabbed my hair, hitting my head against the wall.

"Hey, hey! What's going on? Break it up!" Coach yelled, pulling us apart. Jenna managed to get another hit to my face before she was yanked back. "Enough! I'm taking you both to the principal."

Coach grabbed our arms and led us out of the gym. I noticed Derek and Mr Stilinski talking by his cruiser in the school parking lot.

"I hope you two know, this won't go unpunished." Coach remarked. Derek looked over at us.

"I think she broke my nose!" Jenna wailed.

"Don't insult my aunt then bitch." I glared at her. "Then your plastic nose wouldn't be broken again."

She screamed and threw herself at me, knocking the wind out of me. I grabbed her wrist before she could hit me, but felt her knee hit me in the stomach. I groaned and stumbled back, hitting something hard. Two large arms held me up and I relaxed as Derek moved beside me, his expression hard.

"What's going on?" Mr Stilinski asked.

"That bitch punched me!" Jenna screeched.

"You hit me first." I said.

"Only because you threatened me!"

"You insulted my aunt. I didn't appreciate that." I stated.

"Jenna, I think you have some explaining to do." Coach said. I smirked as she sulked, but it dropped as I saw the way Derek was looking at me.

As Jenna was taken to the principal Derek dragged me over to his car.

"Are you stupid?"

"She slapped me! What did you think I would do?" I frowned.

"Not retaliate. You just dropped down to her level by hitting her back! What were you thinking? Did you even do that?!" His eyes flashed blue as he got angry.

"She fucking attacked me! Did you want me to just stand there? I don't heal like you Derek, of course I'm gonna retaliate to protect myself!" He growled as his face was set into a deep scowl. "Don't fucking growl at me!" I shoved him by the chest.

"Don't test me." He warned.

"Why are you making this such a big deal? I've hit people before and you were perfectly fine with it. I was defending my aunt!" Tears blurred my vision as I tried to look up at the six foot werewolf in front of me. "I hate it! I hate it when the only family I have left gets shunned as a freak just because of her appearance. I hate that I can't do anything to stop it!" I sobbed, pulling on my hair in frustration.

I spun out of his grasp as I felt his large hand around my arm. I tripped and fell onto the ground front first.

"I thought today would be good, but my mood's completely ruined!" I cried, hitting my fists on the concrete.

Derek's P.O.V.

I looked down in shock at the small girl throwing a fit on the ground. I noticed Sheriff Stilinski walk back out of the school and crouched down to calm Steph down.

"Steph-" I groaned in pain as her little fist caught me between the legs. "Steph, please." I groaned.

I picked her up and threw her in the back of my car before driving away from the school.

I heard her crying quieten down the further I drove away. I glanced in the mirror to see her back facing me and I sighed.

I parked outside my house and ran a hand through my hair before getting out and opening the back door. Steph was lying on her back and looked up at me with watery blue eyes. My face softened as I crouched down.

"Steph, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Why did you start yelling?" she sniffed.

"I was scared that you would have gotten hurt." I admitted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

She reached up for me and I leant down. Her hands grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down so my lips pressed against hers.

"I love you Derek." She said quietly. I wiped the tears from her cheeks as I looked down at her.

"I love you too."

I pulled her to me and bundled her up in my arms, shutting the car door with my foot.

"That argument reminded me of when we first kissed." I heard her soft voice say as I gently dropped her on the couch. "Do you remember it?"

I let my mind drift back and nodded my head. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she curled up to my side.

"Bollocks." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, arching an eyebrow as I looked down at her.

"Sorry." She blushed lightly. "I just remembered all my stuff's still at school." She groaned.

I slid my phone from my pocket and handed it to her. She kissed me before dialling Allison's number. I tuned the conversation out until something caught my attention.

"Derek kidnapped me to his house."

"I did not." I defended. "I just didn't want the Sheriff to see you throwing a tantrum."

"I was not." I gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I was."

I laughed as she buried her face in my chest after finishing her conversation with Allison.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

My eyes zoned in on the back of Derek's neck and I gasped. Derek turned around with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I was wondering when you were gonna see that." He said, lying beside me on his bed.

I grabbed his head and turned it, revealing the tattoo of my name on the back of his neck. He turned back round and smiled down at me. I looked up at his pale green eyes as his forehead leant against mine.

"You copied me." I said quietly, smiling. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I did." He smiled, his nose bumping mine. I pressed a quick kiss on his mouth and he blinked in shock. "If I remember correctly, you're the one that kissed me first." He said, referring back to our first kiss.

"You didn't have any balls, so I did it." I teased, tapping his chin with my finger. He scoffed.

"Please, I have plenty. Who attacked the Alpha away from your car?"

"Maybe, but who beat the crap out of the guy when you got caught?" I smirked. Derek growled and rolled so he was hovering above me.

"Are you challenging me?" he smirked, his arms either side of my head.

"I might be. What are you gonna do about it?"

Derek's hands shot to my sides and I squealed as he started tickling me.

"This." He chuckled, watching me squirm under him.

"Derek, stop!" I laughed, trying to grab his hands.

"Nope." He smiled, continuing his assault.

"Fine! You win!" I squealed.

His hands stopped and I sighed in relief. He smiled and kissed me gently before rolling to the side, tucking me into his bare chest.

"How's your head?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you're implying." I replied.

He nodded and kissed me again before tucking my head under his chin.

"Go to sleep sweetheart."

"Don't boss me." I mumbled, nudging his stomach. He chuckled as I let my eyes slip shut and closed myself off from the outside world.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

I placed the small dog back into the cage after rewrapping the bandage around his leg.

"Good boy." I cooed, scratching his head.

"Finished?" Deaton asked as I stood back up. I nodded. "Good, I think you can go now and I'll lock up." He smiled.

I went to pick up my bag when the vet door opened. Deaton frowned slightly and I followed behind him as he walked into the reception area. I stopped abruptly as I saw it was Peter that had come in. He smiled at us.

"I've come to pick up." He said, looking directly at me.

"We're closed." Deaton stated. I noticed Peter inhale.

"He's claimed you." He mused. I clenched my jaw. "Oh, you've just become even more precious." He smirked. He stepped forward and I heard a hiss. Peter looked down at the wooden desk. "Mountain Ash. Now that's an old one."

His eyes flashed red as he shot us a glare. I watched as he drug his nails over the wooden surface, noticing the hiss was when his skin touched the wood.

"We're closed, please leave." Deaton said firmly.

Peter growled before spinning away and storming out of the animal clinic. I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and Deaton ushered me back into the surgery room.

"I think it would be wise to call and have Derek pick you up." He said. I nodded and slid my phone out my pocket, quickly sending a text to my boyfriend who replied back almost instantly.

From: Derek 3

Coming x

"Oh, so he only texts me a kiss when I'm in trouble." I muttered. I heard Deaton chuckle and blushed lightly, realising I'd said it out loud.

I sat on the floor and played with one of the more healthier dogs. He was a dark grey and white husky that was nearly recovered from a fractured leg. He plopped in my lap, lying on his back, and I smiled as I tickled his fluffy tummy.

"That one's taken quite a liking to you." Deaton remarked. "He was vicious when he first came in."

"He's a sweetheart." I smiled, gently checking his leg. "And almost completely healed."

I continued playing with him for a few minutes until the back door opened and Derek walked in. He chuckled as he saw me on the floor with the large dog and crouched beside me, letting the dog nuzzle his hand.

"You okay?" Derek asked, looking at me. I nodded and laughed as the husky in my lap launched itself onto Derek.

"He likes you!" I giggled as the dog tried to lick his face. He smiled and gently pushed the dog away from his face before scratching behind its ear.

"He didn't do anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He couldn't get past the mountain ash." I replied.

Derek nodded and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I ushered the husky back into his cage before Derek grabbed my hand, pulling me up as he stood.

"Bye Deaton." I said as Derek towed me behind him. Deaton smiled and nodded. I had to jog to keep up with him. "Derek, slow down, I only have short legs."

I heard him laugh before he scooped me up in into his arms and continued walking. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck as he scanned the woods around him.

"Is he still here?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I tightened my grip on him.

Derek growled and deposited me back on the floor, standing in front of me. I peeked around his arm and clung to the back of his shirt when I saw Peter. I slipped my phone from my pocket and quickly sent a text to Allison, hopefully starting a good chain of events.

From: Alli

On our way x

I lightly tapped Derek on the back with my phone, letting him know that I sent the message and his arm reached back so his hand was on my thigh. I knew this was the signal we were going to run; so I stuffed my hand in my pocket, getting a handful of the mountain ash powder Deaton had given me.

Derek grabbed my free hand and I threw the powder at Peter just before Derek launched into a run, towing me with him. I heard Peter roar before concentrating on my footing, making sure I didn't trip.

We'd just reached Derek's house when the Alpha caught Derek's leg, making us fall. Derek rolled and covered my body with his as gunshots sounded. I heard a yelp before Derek hauled me to my feet and pushed me towards Allison. We grabbed each other and looked around, everything turning silent.

"You two get in the house. Kate, go with them." Chris stated.

"What? Why me?"

"Do it Kate." He said firmly. Kate huffed and took us into Derek's house.

Something flashed past me and I turned to see Peter with Kate, his hand around her neck before his claws slashed her throat. Allison let out a small cry.

"Who's next?" Peter smirked. "Ah, Stephanie thanks for volunteering."

My eyes widened and I tried to dodge him as he came towards me. I released a strangled noise as he caught me by the throat.

"Steph!" Allison cried. I grabbed his arm to try and ease the choking hold he had on my throat.

A loud crash sounded and the front door flew off the hinges, landing half way down the hall. Derek stood in the doorway with ice blue eyes and a seriously pissed off expression on his face.

"Ah, ah might want to be careful here." Peter taunted as I felt his claws on my throat, making me swallow nervously.

"Let her go." Derek growled.

"Where are your manners nephew? Your mother taught you better than that." He tutted.

"Hey Peter, didn't your mother teach you it's wrong to abuse girls?" I remarked, flinging mountain ash powder in his face. He roared and I dropped to the floor as he let me go.

"Go." Derek stated, changing. "Get out!"

Allison grabbed me and we both ran out the house. I fell into Stiles as Chris pulled Allison to him. Derek crashed through the wooden porch and landed on the ground. Stiles held me back as the Alpha stalked out.

"Derek." I whimpered, clutching onto Stiles.

Scott collided into the Alpha as he went for Derek and Allison screamed as he flung Scott away. The Alpha walked towards Derek and I squirmed in Stiles' grip.

"No!" I screamed, breaking free.

I ran over and situated myself right in the middle. The Alpha paused before reaching his thick arm out and hitting me out the way. I landed a few feet away with a grunt and rolled onto my stomach. I looked up in a daze and saw Chris and Stiles unconscious while Allison was trying to pick herself up off the ground.

I felt something drip down my face a wiped my cheek, my hand coming away red with blood. I cringed before crawling over to Derek. I touched his face lightly.

"Please get up, we need you. I need you." I said softly.

A scream left my lips as a hand grabbed my neck, lifting me off the ground by a few feet. My hands flew up and grabbed the Alpha's wrist as he began adding pressure.

"Drop her." Chris stated, aiming his gun as I choked. I felt tears leak out my eyes and fall onto my cheeks as I couldn't get any air into my lungs.

An ear-splitting roar sounded before I found myself on the ground on my back, gasping for breath.

"Don't touch her!" Derek snarled, tackling the Alpha.

Chris and Allison's faces appeared in my view as they crouched either side of me. I coughed and Chris slowly sat me up before Allison grabbed and leant me on her. The Alpha roared and I saw he was on fire as he staggered towards us. Our eyes widened as Chris shot at him before Scott kicked the Alpha away from us, flooring him.

Derek, now human, crouched over his uncle and I grabbed Allison's hand as I watched him. I saw him make a quick slashing motion with his claws before he stood up, turning slightly. I saw his eyes turn red.

"I'm the Alpha now." His deep voice sounded slightly gravelly.

Scott nodded and I slowly stood up with Allison's help. Derek's head snapped in our direction and his eyes returned to pale green as his face softened when he looked at me. I tripped over to him and buried my face in his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"Is it over?" I whimpered, looking up at him.

"It's over sweetheart." He said softly, hugging me close to his chest. I sighed and let myself relax against him as he stroked my blood matted hair. Derek gently lifted me bridal style into his arms. "I need to clean you up." He whispered, walking towards Stiles' jeep and indicating for Stiles to start it.

/

I walked out my bathroom, wearing Derek's shirt, and drying my hair with a towel.

"Let me see your head." Derek said, motioning me over to where he sat on the edge of my bed. I walked over and stood between his legs. His large hands held my hips before he stood up, towering nearly a foot taller than me. He inspected the cut on my hairline. "It's only a small one, it's already clotted over."

I indicated for him to lean down and he smiled once he realised what I wanted. He leant down and moulded his lips to mine as I locked my arms around his neck. Derek lifted me up so my legs were around his waist before falling back onto my bed so I was sitting on his stomach.

"Does it feel different?" I asked, playing with his hands. "Being an Alpha instead of a Beta?" I added.

"A little." He replied, lacing his fingers with mine on both hands. "I have more power now." I nodded and rested our linked hands on my thighs, hesitating a little. "What do you want to say?"

"You killed your uncle, you have no family now." I said quietly.

His face softened and he gently nudged me off him before getting off my bed and kneeling on one knee in front of me.

"Stephanie I love you more than you can imagine, you're my shoulder to cry on, my best friend, you're the reason I wake up every morning and fall asleep at night with a smile on my face. My life began again the day I met you. I don't know what the world has in store for us, but the one thing I'm sure of is that I'll be with you forever and I'll love you forever. People say finding your true love or soul mate is something that will never happen, but I found mine. I found you Steph and from now until the day I die you're the only thing I'll ever need, you're my one and only now and forever. I love you more than my heart could ever show and I want you to become my family, as my wife." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my eyes widened as he opened a small box from his pocket. Derek looked up at me. "Stephanie, will you marry me?" he asked. I let out a small squeak before nodding my head furiously.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Derek!" I gasped. Derek smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. I sniffed before throwing myself at him, crying into his neck. "I love you so much Derek."

"You know I love you." He said, stroking my hair as he held me.

I pulled my head back and looked at him, causing him to smile as his thumbs wiped my cheeks. He pressed a short sweet kiss to my mouth before laying us both back on my bed. A laugh burst from my lips and I hugged Derek tightly.

"What?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't believe you just did that." I remarked.

"Propose to you?" he smiled. I nodded. "I was telling myself to wait, but I couldn't." I noticed a faint blush across his cheeks.

"I'm glad you didn't. You've just made me the happiest woman in the world right now." I smiled.

"And you're my woman." He smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

**Whoo! Peter's gone :D And Derek proposed! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, there's only a couple more chapters to this story; but there is a sequel so you don't have to worry :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Derek's P.O.V.

A smile appeared on my face as I watched my fiancée walk on stage to receive her graduation certificates. Alisa and I stood from our chairs and cheered her. Steph looked over and blushed with a smile as I looked on proudly.

Somehow Steph, Scott, Allison and Stiles had all managed to graduate after fighting through nearly a year of being troubled by the previous Alpha; my uncle.

I saw Steph running over to us and smiled as her aunt engulfed her in a hug, Alisa tearing up a little.

"Congratulations sweetheart! They would be proud of you, I know they would." Alisa smiled, cupping her niece's face. Steph nodded before she let her go.

Steph grinned and I pulled her to me by her hips, smiling down at her. I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before looking down at her.

"I'm proud of you babe."

She smiled at me before nuzzling her face in my chest. She twisted so her back was against my chest as Allison came over.

"I can't believe we made it!" she squealed.

"I know!" Steph laughed as they high fived.

"Oh my god!" Allison gasped, grabbing Steph's left hand. She looked at me with wide eyes when she saw the ring and I felt a smile pull at my lips. "Ah! You, ring, her!" she stumbled over her words as she tried to get them out.

"They're engaged." Alisa smiled, saying it for her.

Allison let out a squeal as tears welled up in her eyes and launched herself at us.

"Allison." Steph giggled, hugging her. I rubbed Allison's back as she cried.

"I'm happy, don't worry." She sniffed.

"What's wrong? Allison?" Scott ran over and pulled her to him.

"I'm happy." She smiled, wiping her cheeks. "They're engaged."

End Derek's P.O.V.

"Wha…" Stiles' jaw dropped and he looked at me. I smiled and leant back on Derek.

"Dude, I was surprised you got a girlfriend; but a fiancée? Damn." Scott remarked. Derek glared at Scott and I linked my fingers with his.

"Rude." I stated, kicking his shin. Scott yelped.

"I was joking, god. I'm happy you've both found someone." He said. "But seriously; Alpha or not I will kill you if you hurt her."

I couldn't help the smile that lifted my lips and ruffled Scott's hair.

"Wow." Stiles said. "Our sister's growing up!"

Him and Scott collided into me in a hug and I felt Derek brace himself so we didn't fall backwards. I giggled and hugged both boys.

"Hi Melissa!" I smiled as Scott's mum came over.

"Hi Steph." She kissed my cheek. "How you feeling? Glad you finally graduated?"

"God yes." I sighed. Derek chuckled and tightened his arms around me from behind. "Everything's good now." I glanced up at Derek and he smiled at me, his face completely softening.

"Okay everyone!" the principal yelled. "We now have a final performance by the school band! Give them a few minutes to set up!"

Allison and I glanced at each other before taking our robes off. Derek's eyes bugged as he looked down at me. I noticed Scott do the same with Allison as both of us were wearing tight black jeans, boots, a grey (me) and purple (Allison) tank top and cropped leather jacket.

"Knock them dead girls." My aunt winked.

Allison and I pried ourselves away from our boyfriends and made our way to the stage. We stood in front of the mics as the band got ready.

We smiled at each other and she sent me a wink as they started the song. I licked my lips and took a breath before singing.

**Me:**

"Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long all I wanted to say was 'I love you and I'm not afraid'

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?"

**Both:**

"Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight."

**Allison:**

"I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you can hear me

I can taste it in your tears."

**Both:**

"Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight."

**Me:**

"Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there."

**Allison:**

"Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black."

**Both:**

"(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Holding my last breath."

The hall erupted into cheers as the song faded out and Allison and I grinned, high fiving. We jumped off the stage and ran back over to our small group. I catapulted myself at Derek while Allison went to Scott. He caught me and spun around once, making me laugh.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." he said quietly as his lips brushed mine. I smiled and shrugged before he pressed his lips to mine. Derek pulled away as someone came over.

His grip tightened on me as we saw it was Allison's parents. Her mother glared at Derek and I and I made a face at her, making Stiles choke back a laugh.

"I'd appreciate you not glaring at my niece." My aunt stated. Allison's mother looked away from me.

"What are you doing?" Allison muttered to her parents.

"I just wanted to say congratulations for graduating." Chris said, leaning closer to me. "And you were right about Kate, I'm sorry for ignoring it. I'll do anything in my power to keep the rest of the hunters away from all of you." He whispered to me, knowing Derek would hear him. I nodded and he stood properly again.

Chris nodded at Derek before he grabbed his wife and walked away.

"Wow." Scott remarked.

I tilted my head back to look up at Derek and he shrugged. He leant down and pressed a kiss to my mouth; making me blush as Allison, Melissa and my aunt cooed.

/

I snuggled further back into Derek as I sat between his legs, both of us on my roof. His arms tightened around my waist and I tilted my head so I could see his face, his green eyes shining in the moonlight. A smile settled on his face as he looked down at me. He leant his head down and pressed his forehead to mine.

"It's only the beginning." He smiled.

* * *

**Song credit goes to Evanescence - My Last Breath. If you haven't heard it, go check it out cause they're awesome. NewMrsEdward. will back me up on that ;) **

**Next chapter will be the last :( but there's a sequel :)**


	28. Epilouge

Epilogue:

"You ready?" Derek asked, smiling as we walked hand in hand. I nodded with a smile before my jaw dropped upon seeing his house.

It took over a year, but we did it. We managed to rebuild his old burnt house between the two of us and Derek's new pack. It looked amazing, brand new.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared up at it. Derek's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he gently turned my head to face him.

"Welcome home." He smiled, pecking my lips.

"We did it." I whispered. He nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you two gonna stand out there all day?" Stiles called from the porch.

I laughed and grabbed my fiancée's hand before running towards our new house, pulling him with me.

I was ready to leave my traumatic past behind and start a whole new life with my family; and so far, things were looking good. Melissa and Mr Stilinski had found out about everything and were gradually accepting it, my aunt had found a new man whose name was Craig Walsh and they adore each other and all the gang were finally starting their lives as adults.

Derek and I, well, we were still going strong. I absolutely adore him. He's the sweetest, kindest, most gorgeous and intelligent man I've ever met and I'm damn lucky to have him.

Our lives start here, and it's only just the beginning…

* * *

**So, this is the end of this story! However, there will be a sequel so don't worry! :D Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you're all awesome! :D x**

**P.S. the sequel will be called Blood Moon, so keep an eye out for it! ;)**


End file.
